Her Story
by GoldenLyre
Summary: Her motives were pure... You just have to read between the lines... Based on the 2004 movie, Christine's POV, EC [Completed for your enjoyment :]
1. Prologue: New Prima Donna

Her Story by tactics

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own anything to do with Phantom of the Opera. Not the movie, not the novel, not the musical.

Prologue

Meg and I, along with the rest of our fellow ballerinas quickly made our way to the stage where Madame Giry was already waiting for us. We made it just in time to hear that the Opera Populaire now had two new managers, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre. Their patron had just walked in – my eyes widened in recognition and a smile touched my lips.

"It's Raoul," I whispered to Meg. She turned to me intently.

"Before my father died," I continued, quite lost in memories, "In our house by the sea… I suppose you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lottie…" Meg grinned at me and gushed, "Oh Christine, he's so handsome!"

I looked wistfully at the Vicomte de Chagny. Gone was the awkward, thin little boy who used to chase me down the beach from dawn until dusk. In his place was a tall young man with brown hair that grew to reach his shoulders, and the excited, childish gleam in his eyes gone. I sighed. I suppose I couldn't really expect him to remain that same child.

I broke out of my reverie as Raoul, (or the Vicomte, as I should be referring to him now) walked in my direction. My breath was caught in my throat – did he recognize me after all? He cast but a single glance my way and strode past with the two new managers. I don't think I disguised my disappointment very well as I told Meg, "He wouldn't recognize me…" She cut me off confidently, "He didn't see you."

The rap of Madame Giry's cane hitting the solid wooden floor interrupted us, and gave us our cue to slip into our routine.

I could vaguely hear her talking to the new managers as I concentrated on remembering the steps of the somewhat complicated routine. The rehearsal reached its climactic end as Carlotta, the Opera House's resident Soprano, and Piangi, the resident tenor, sang out the last verse with impressive vocal power. With a sigh I retreated back to the side of the stage with Meg. We watched with amusement as Carlotta threw her usual diva-tantrum in the direction of the new managers.

"Do you think she'd really leave for good one of these days?" Meg asked me with a quiet giggle.

I laughed and replied, "No, because only this Opera House is patient enough to put up with the likes of her!" We laughed as we noticed her storm out but stopped abruptly as Madame Giry sent a stern look our way. The managers chased after her, persuading her to stay with sugar-coated words. Apparently it worked – she was going to sing the aria in Act Three for them. Willingly.

At her screeching demand we were to keep silent, she began.

_Think of me, Think of me fondly_

_As we've said goodbye…_

_Remember me, once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try…_

Before she could continue, a backdrop fell from above the stage. I pulled Meg to the side as to avoid it. It fell directly on her and so she promptly screamed for someone to get it off her. The managers and her posse frantically rushed to her aid. Meg whispered to me, "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" One of the performers yelled, "Buquet! Could you make sure that those backdrops are more secure? Do you have any idea to what you could've cost us!"

Joseph Buquet, a stage hand who was especially fond of scaring the ballerinas with horrific tales of the resident Phantom, rushed into explanation, "Sir, don't look at me! It wasn't my post! I couldn't have done it – Please monsieur, there's no one there! Or if there is, well then, it must've been a Ghost!" He chuckled in a way that sent shivers up my spine. His words affected the other ballerinas. Their eyes reflected panic and excitement.

Carlotta kept up her deafening screeches of how she was not going to perform because of the strange incidents that seemed to randomly occur. She finally left. The two managers started to panic and hesitantly asked Monsieur Reyer, the conductor, if Carlotta was to return. Madame Giry didn't really help when she approached them with a black edged envelope in her hand.

Everyone knew what was coming.

"I have a message, sirs, from the Opera Ghost," she announced to them. The managers were annoyed, to say the least. Madame Giry continued, however, "He welcomes you to his Opera House" – to which Monsieur Andre demanded, "_his _Opera House!" – "and commands that you leave Box 5 empty for his use. He also reminds you that his salary is due."

That seemed to break what was left of the managers' patience. "His _salary_!" They demanded. Madame Giry was as calm and collected as ever as she replied coolly, "Of course. The old manager used to pay him 20 000 francs a month."

Monsieur Andre exploded – "_20 000 francs!" _Then they ranted about how they were going to have to refund a full house and expressing their worry about the financial state of the Opera House. Madame Giry made her way to Meg and I. She addressed me quietly and said to me, "This is your chance, child. You can make him proud…" I shook my head, still nervous about the whole situation in general.

As the managers were now discussing (rather loudly) the possibility of Carlotta's understudy, Madame Giry interrupted loudly, "Christine Daae could sing it, sirs." I looked up in shock.

Monsieur Firmin was not impressed as he scoffed, "The chorus girl? Don't be silly."

My self-esteem plummeted. Madame Giry had her arm around my shoulders supportively. "Let her sing for you, Monsieurs. She has been taught by a great teacher," she insisted.

Monsieur Firmin sighed and called me to the centre of the stage. "Come on, don't be shy."

Monsieur Reyer instructed me, "From the beginning of the aria, Mademoiselle." I looked nervously at Meg and Madame Giry. They both smiled encouragingly at me. My voice quivered as I began. I looked their way again, and Madame Giry waved her arm in a supportive gesture. I smiled and felt more confidence seep into my voice as it rose in pitch.

I heard the rest of the cast gather behind me, seemingly fascinated. As the song was coming to an end, I could feel a tightening in my chest as I sang out the final note in high soprano pitch. At the end of it all, I stood there feeling very accomplished. I grinned at Madame Giry and Meg as I walked back in their direction. Relief seemed to flood over the entire cast as excited conversation filled in the place of the brief silence.

Meg was the first to address me, "Christine, you were brilliant! They are sure to pick you to replace that awful Carlotta!"

I smiled bashfully as I said, "They surely haven't decided yet…" Just as those words left my lips, the managers implored me, "Mademoiselle! You simply have to perform for tonight's gala! We insist on it!" A blush crept onto my cheeks as I lowered my head and replied shyly, "Yes, of course… It would be a pleasure." They heaved a heavy sigh of relief and went back to Monsieur Reyer to discuss whatever last minute adjustments that would have to be made.

The performance that night went splendidly. A smile was plastered on my face as I received a standing ovation. I gracefully made my way backstage. No one's praise mattered most but _his. _My teacher, my mentor – my Angel of Music.

TBC

A/n – Excuse my lack of originality here but I did say it was a retelling of the story, except through a more EC bias. I'm all for EC coz Raoul's an insufferable fop.


	2. Chapter 1: Angel of Music

Her Story by tactics

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 1

It was crowded backstage, as usual, blurred words of praise met my ears as I made my way to the chapel where I knew my Angel would be – waiting for me. As he always does.

Reaching the chapel had been a feat, considering the masses of people backstage stopping me to offer their congratulations. My rather large gown proved to be an obstacle as well. Nevertheless, the need to hear _his_ opinion of my performance overwhelmed me.

As soon as I reached my refuge of sorts, I lit a candle, illuminating the framed portrait of my father on the altar.

_I hope I made you proud tonight, father… _

Then a voice, my Angel's sweet melodic voice, sounded and echoed around the small room.

"Brava, brava, bravissima…"

A smile of pride was then etched into my features. He approved! Just then, Meg appeared at the doorway and sat next to me, offering her sincere congratulations and asked me who was teaching me, my great secret, so to speak.

I told her of my Angel, my tutor.

She looked at me, disbelievingly. A mixture of apprehension and caution crossed her features. It could've been in my mind, but I heard a familiar violin tune echo around the room, engulfing me in its glorious warmth. Lyrics from long ago left my lips as Meg led me out of a chapel.

_Angel of Music – _

_Guide and guardian…_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music, _

_Hide no longer – _

_Come to me, strange angel!_

I felt his presence all around, an unspoken feeling of security and slight anticipation then crept into my heart. The mere thought of seeing him thrilled and frightened me at the same time… It must have shown physically as Meg looked at me worriedly and led me by the hand to search for her mother.

Madame Giry led me to my dressing room, firmly closing the door behind us. Then she turned to me and said with a motherly smile, "You did very well, my dear…"

Then she retrieved a single dark red rose among the numerous bouquets that decorated the room. She placed the crimson blossom in my hands and said softly, "He is pleased with you." Tentatively I stroked the black silken ribbon that was wrapped around the flower's stem. A soft smile touched my lips.

I was lost in my giddy happiness of having pleased my Angel; I did not notice Madame Giry take her leave. The flower's soft petals tickled my cheek as I inhaled its sweet scent. I walked over to my vanity and lit the candles surrounding it, giving more light to the room. I placed the rose on the table, just admiring it with a dizzy, childlike affection.

Was it possible to be attracted to something, or someone, that one has not seen before?

I lost my train of thought as I heard a familiar tale being told by a familiar voice. "Little Lottie let her mind wander…" the voice said – it was distinctly male. I turned around to find my suspicions correct. It was Raoul, with a large bouquet of pink carnations in hand, reciting to me my favourite tale as a child. I could not help but smile, my previous disappointment at him not noticing me temporarily forgotten.

He recited the rest of the story, and we reminisced for a while, talking of what we used to do as children. Then I told him of my Angel of Music and in reply he said, "Oh, most definitely! You sang like an Angel tonight…" and embraced me. Confusion flooded my mind – did we really reconcile after discussing our past in five minutes?

He released me and said, "And now, we go to supper." I realized with defiance that he did not believe me when I said that the Angel of Music had visited me. I replied with a subtle cold tone, "No, Raoul! The Angel of Music is very strict!" He gave me a boyish grin and teased, "Well, he shan't keep you up late..."

With that, he sauntered to the door and said, "I'll be around with my carriage. Two minutes, Little Lottie." Before he could hear me reply he had closed the door on me. I frowned. Raoul had always been the sort of person who got whatever he wanted and loved it. My frown deepened. Maybe those years of separation really had changed the both of us.

With a sigh I changed out of my costume into a comfortable dressing gown, intending to go to bed. The day was just so exhausting.

Just as I emerged from behind the screen and my hand was about to turn the doorknob, _his _voice resounded, cold and hard, around the room. He was accusing Raoul of taking advantage of my success, and attempting to share in the triumph that was rightfully his and his alone, considering he taught me everything I knew. He was stating the truth really. I had known that Raoul would not have noticed me at all if it weren't for me replacing Carlotta tonight.

I decided that I wanted to see him – to see my Angel in the flesh. I called to him beseechingly. His voice then warmed and returned to that deep, silky tone that I was so used to, that I loved to take comfort in. He told me to look in the mirror.

As I did, my breath was caught in my throat as I saw a silhouette take shape in the blackness of the mirror. A sharp outline of a porcelain white mask took shape, and then a lithe form of a man dressed in dark formal wear. I was mesmerized. Did angels truly take shape as humans? With a presence so demanding yet so sinfully attractive at the same time?

Against my better judgement I walked towards the mirror like a moth to a flame. Here was a man that had tricked me into believing that he was an Angel of Music, and he did not even vaguely resemble one. By right I should have been angry and ran out of that room to tell Madame Giry… but I didn't. If anything, I took a twisted comfort in the fact that my mentor was human.

The mirror slid open to one side, and this Angel, this man… God, I did not even know how to refer to him anymore! He had a gloved hand extended to me, inviting me into the catacombs of the Opera House. Hesitantly, I reached out my trembling hand and placed it in his, expressing my trust without words.

TBC

A/n – Yes, I am aware of the slight Raoul-bashing.. What can I say? No one likes him! This is an EC fic – nobody's SUPPOSED to like the fop… So yes, another chappie finished… Review only if you want to, no worries.


	3. Chapter 2: The Phantom of the Opera

Her Story by tactics

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 2

As soon as I set foot through to the passageway behind the mirror, I realized who this man was. He was the fear of everyone who resided in this Opera House, he was Joseph Buquet's favourite topic of conversation…

He was the Phantom of the Opera.

However, he was not as Buquet described him. His skin was not like yellow parchment, it was pale and smooth from what I could see, from what was not hidden beneath his porcelain mask. His eyes did not burn like hellfire either – they were blue and intense… And he most definitely had a nose, not simply a hole in his face!

The torch he carried illuminated his lean form so I nervously gave him a once-over on instinct. He looked the part of an aristocrat – much more so than Raoul! He carried himself confidently, and he gave off this aura of sophistication. The evening clothes he wore were luxurious and fit him perfectly (but I should not be noticing that!) My embarrassment must've shown on my face as the Phantom gave me a small smirk before we neared his horse.

Or rather, I presumed it was his horse.

He helped me onto the animal's back as he held its reins, leading it. A small smile crossed his features as I continued to regard him with fascination. Even with my heart racing I asked softly, "Does my Angel have a name?"

He turned to me, mildly surprised. I smiled – perhaps he did not anticipate me asking him… Another ghost of a smile graced his lips before he answered me in that deep, silky voice that I had grown to love: "Erik… that is what you may call me."

"Erik," I whispered, the name rolling off my tongue. I turn to him with a smile and say, "It's a beautiful smile – it suits you." He turned away and said nothing, and I did not even get a chance to see his expression. Still, without a word, he helped me off the horse. I seemed to fall into his arms and it was as if my heart stopped for a moment as I looked up at him.

A look of surprise crossed his features. My breath came out shuddering at his close proximity – his face was but inches from mine! I stayed in his embrace for what seemed like an eternity before he stepped back and led me into a miniature gondola nearby.

I sat in the boat pondering what had just happened just now – had he felt the same way I did? It was as though our connection, our unspoken bond, had strengthened tenfold in that single moment in time…

Awe overtook me as we reached his home. What seemed like a thousand candelabras gave the lair of sorts a worm, radiant glow – it was beautiful! Nothing in my wildest dreams could have prepared me for the sight of this little bit of musical heaven before me. Erik rowed the boat to the shore and stepped out.

He extended his hand again to me invitingly.

I accepted it willingly, then a shiver of thrill shot up my arm. Just as I thought my pulse had returned to normal, it started racing again.

Erik, my Angel of Music, was singing to me the Music of the Night.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs – and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses, abandon their defences…"_

His melodic voice was smooth and seductive, enticing me with each lyric he sang. I no longer had a care for anything else in the world – I was lost, so blissfully lost in his music.

"_Slowly, gently – night unfurls its splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it – tremulous and tender… _

_Turn your face away, from the garish light of day!_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light… _

_And listen to the music of the night…_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…_

_And you'll live, as you've never lived before…_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you – _

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind – let your fantasies unwind_

_To the darkness that you know you cannot fight - _

_The darkness of the music of the night…"_

As he sang, he was leading me around his home, my hand still in his. I was nothing short of mesmerized by this man, this Angel, this Phantom… His features were illuminated by candlelight and his beautiful blue eyes never left mine. His lyrics captivated me, but there was a particular verse that seemed to tattoo itself into my memory.

"_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_Only then – can you belong_

_To me…"_

His gaze was particularly intense when he sang that verse, and I returned it in kind. He circled and stopped behind me. He continued his song as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him in an intentional (and welcome) embrace. A gasp escaped my lips as his gloved hand found mine – to which I instinctively intertwined my fingers with his. He brought my hand to his bare cheek, and in response my eyes fluttered shut and I quietly sighed.

Suddenly I felt him move away, and I found myself wanting to be back in his arms. My hand was still in his, however. He gently led me towards something that happened to be covered in thick velvet curtains lined with gold tassels.

Just before he revealed what was behind those curtains though, our eyes met. I felt that thrill go up my spine again. I smiled at him and he returned it rather shyly.

As soon as my head turned I saw myself stare right back at me! I was confused, at first… At first I thought it was a mirror. But it wasn't – the replica of me was wearing a sheer veil over her face, and she was wearing a beautiful white gown…

That was all I was able to see before everything faded into black.

TBC

A/n: I like that scene. I really do. It's a very EC scene, that's why… And totally without the unwanted presence of Le Fop! Muahahahaha… anyway, tell me what y'all think. I now realize why my friend is a review whore. Lolz!


	4. Chapter 3: Fear Can Turn to Love

Her Story by tactics

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 3

As my eyes fluttered open, a soft tinkling tune met my ears. I noticed that I was lying in a luxurious bed that was covered in a black gauzy curtain. Through the curtain I could see a musical box playing on the bedside table. It was no ordinary music box however – an intricately designed figurine of a monkey dressed in Persian robes was playing a pair of tiny cymbals in time to the tinkling tune. Its empty brown eyes seemed to smile at me.

I pulled the silken rope that pulled up the sheer curtain. I walked out of the doorway, still disoriented. Was the mysterious encounter with my Angel, the Phantom, Erik, all an illusion…? I remembered his glorious serenade and seductive movements. I glanced around the place he called home – it had been real. He was sitting at his golden organ, possibly composing.

He must have noticed my presence s he turned and glanced at me. His brilliant blue eyes were just as breathtaking as I remembered… He turned away again with a small smile adorning his features. I continued to look at him, wondering why he hid half his face in white porcelain. My curiosity grew with each tentative step I took towards him.

I stood beside him and hesitantly caressed his cheek with a bare hand. He leant his face into my touch and what seemed like a purr escaped him.

My curiosity took control of my body – I carefully lifted the porcelain that that has kept his face prison for so long.

What happened next seemed almost unreal – Erik, who was usually a man of confidence and control, flew into a blinding rage! He hurled angry curses at me, and the voice I so loved was tainted in bitter anger and self-hatred. His hand covered the spot that was originally covered by the mask that I had removed so carelessly.

He stormed away; leaving me sprawled in shock on the floor. He knocked over a candelabra and his hand reached out to tug off the cloth that was covering on of his mirrors in a single fluid movement.

"Is this what you wanted to see!" He demanded as he momentarily revealed his face in the mirror.

What I saw in his reflection nothing short of astounded me. The right side of his face consisted of a series of scars and burns – like most of the flesh had been charred away. There were random bumps of flesh as well. It was in a word, grotesque. It contradicted the perfectly handsome features that adorned the left side of his face so much!

He put his hand over his scarred features again, and sang to me his soul – the pain it had to endure and the pure, utter contempt he felt for himself. It made my heart wrench in sympathy and something more for my fallen Angel.

"_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me?_

_This loathsome gargoyle that burns in hell_

_But secretly yearns for heaven – secretly, secretly…_

_Oh, Christine…_

_Fear can turn to love_

_You'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster_

_This repulsive carcass that seems a beast_

_But secretly dreams of beauty, secretly… secretly…"_

"Christine…" he murmured miserably. I made my way to him, knowing that my feelings for this man had already gone past that initial childish infatuation I have had for him when he first brought me here.

I had seen his face, his surreal visage, and he said that I could never be free. I wasn't sure that I wanted to be.

Tears blurred my vision as I handed him his mask back. He turned away from me, ashamed, as he replaced it onto his face. His emotions seemed to be hidden once more as soon as the white porcelain concealed the horror beneath – he curtly turned to me and said monotonously, "Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

I could only nod. He hesitantly extended a slender hand to me, and I gratefully accepted. I felt him shiver at my touch. As I stood, I pondered my feelings for this man again. That mask hid more than just his face – it hid his heart, his _human _side, so to speak… Now that I had seen it, I knew that I felt not horror or disgust for him – only compassion and something else that I dare not name…

He helped me into his gondola again, and started to row me back to the world above once more. Our ride was silent and rather tense. I really couldn't accept much else, really…

As soon as we reached our destination, he helped me out of the boat without a word. His eyes were always diverted in any direction accept to right at my face. At the passageway right behind my dressing room mirror, I turned to him. He still hung his head, as though he felt like he was not worthy enough to be in my presence or look me in the eye.

I raised my hand to his cheek and noticed that he flinched as if he were expecting a slap. I made him look at me, and a soft gasp escaped me as I saw tears in his eyes. He murmured to me so softly, so utterly desperately I could've sworn my heart cracked – "I'm so sorry, Christine… So, so sorry…" An incredulous expression crossed my features. Whatever did he have to be ashamed of?

I ran my thumb over the planes of his well-defined cheekbone. The blue eyes that shined with tears met mine and on instinct I gave him a small, assuring smile. I whispered to him in reply, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

He looked at me as if I were insane and said, "But…" and he reached up a gloved hand to stroke his mask, and all I said was, "Like that mask, our appearances are but masks themselves. What truly matters is what lies in here… (I touched his forehead lightly with my fingers) and here…" I had put my palm flat against his chest, right where his heart is.

A moment of silence came upon us, except it wasn't as tense as before. He met my eyes willingly this time, and took my hand. He said to my cryptically in a voice barely above a whisper, "I only pray that this gargoyle will not be damned to dare to dream of beauty…" He brushed a soft kiss on the back of my hand, his eyes not leaving mine.

The kiss was brief, and as soon as his lips left my hand, all that I could hear was a swish of material and he disappeared. My racing heart would not slow as I walked through the mirror back into my dressing room.

A sigh left my lips… That was when Madame Giry and Meg came in. Madame Giry had no expression on her face – rather, it was a nonchalant one. Meg, however, was panicking completely. She took me by the shoulders and started shaking me violently demanding where I was since last night.

I had no answer. I honestly couldn't tell her something like "The Phantom of the Opera came into my room yesterday and took me to his beautiful underground home" now could I? I just said that I felt sick after my performance and fell asleep at my vanity. Meg could've sensed the lie etched into my words, but said nothing.

Instead, she took me back to our dormitories and got me to bed, as well as going to get me a glass of water. Then she left me alone with my thoughts, and of course – they drifted back to _that man. _

The mere thought of him sent a thrill up my spine and a soft sigh from my smiling lips.

TBC

A/n: Woo – EC scene again... It only starts to deteriorate when Raoul returns to the picture (agh agh agh.) HE IS LE FOP WITH NOTHING TO DO AND NO-ONE LOVES HIM. Sorry, passionate mode again.. But yeah – tell me what you think of it if u got time..

Note to all my reviewers, you know who you are – I love you all! Kisses and cookies 4 all ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Bitter Betrayal

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 4

After I had returned from Erik's home, Raoul cornered me and invited me out for dinner – and this time I lacked a valid excuse. We caught up, and it did not turn out as badly as I thought. On the contrary, I grew fond of him again but that was where my feelings for him halted. We became very good friends in a short time, although I got the feeling he wanted to take our relationship further than that.

Erik still gave me lessons but seemed more distant. I was disappointed. On occasion he would take me back down to his home beneath the Opera House and we'd practice for hours on end. When it came to music, Erik would have nothing but perfection and I was all too willing to help him achieve it. However, his gestures and words remained businesslike – cold, almost. I grew frustrated with our situation. One day, we were beneath the Opera House again. I confronted him then.

"Erik, did I do something wrong?" I asked him after we finished a practice round. My brown eyes met his ethereal blue ones. He looked surprised and replied rather incredulously, "Why, no… Of course not, my dear… What makes you think so? You did wonderfully…"

I looked down at my wringing hands nervously and shook my head. "No, that was not what I meant. You've been distant… it's as if… As if you don't care about me anymore…" I swallowed a sob that was threatening to escape me, and tears burned my eyes. I was perfectly aware of the extremely childish, pathetic image I must've portrayed but I couldn't help it! I was so confused!

I looked up at him again and asked insistently, my voice cracking with tears - "Was it because I took off your mask? I'm so sorry for what I've done, please forgive me…" He walked over and knelt before me. A shaking hand reached up and wiped away my tears… and his eyes met mine. They were sad and pleading. "Christine… you're the only one I have ever cared about…" he said softly, wrapping me in a sort of imaginary embrace. This was exactly what I meant! One moment he was the strict teacher I was not very fond of, and then the next he was the sweet and caring man that I was more attracted to than I cared to admit!

I grasped the hand that remained on my cheek, and a warm silence came over us – no words were needed. In that moment I could see Erik's emotional mask slip as tenderness filled the blue depths of his eyes…

All of Joseph Buquet's stories were completely wrong. Erik was anything but a monster… He was but a misunderstood man whom I was learning about with each encounter.

The Opera House's new production of Il Muto was being rehearsed – and I was disappointed to find that I was given the silent role. Carlotta must've gone into one of her diva tantrums for her role again. I sighed. There was nothing I could do, I suppose.

Soon enough, performance night had arrived. Carlotta's Comtesse costume mirrored her personality completely – it was boisterously pink and tastelessly decorated, and her white wig was about her full height! My costume of the pageboy was a mix of white linen lined with gold worn with pastel blue trousers. I was rather fond of it, actually.

As soon as I stepped onto the stage, however, a strange sense of dread overcame me. Suddenly, the stage lights seemed too bright, too warm… I looked up at the audience, and my heart stopped to see Raoul in Box 5… My heart started to race with nervousness. I knew very well how Erik felt about his commands being disobeyed. His exploits as the Opera Ghost scares everyone who resides within the Opera House walls. I only hoped to God that he would not do anything terribly drastic…

My hopes were dashed.

"Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?" his voice boomed and echoed off the building's walls, interrupting the performance. Carlotta started over, her throat freshly-sprayed. Suddenly, a most agonizing croak erupted from her as she attempted to reach the high notes. It did not cease, so she ran off the stage in embarrassment. The curtain fell.

I was announced to replace her in the role of Comtesse. Everything else seemed to be a blur – Madame Giry dragged me backstage to dress me up. Erik had left me his trademark rose on my vanity. I repeated over and over in my mind, "Erik, don't do anything… Please, don't do anything!"

Wishful thinking.

The Phantom of the Opera strikes again.

Screams could be heard from the stage – and what I saw nothing short of horrified me to no end. Joseph Buquet hung by his neck in the middle of the stage, his blank eyes staring at nothing. I saw Raoul run towards me, and on instinct I knew we had to flee the scene – Erik was completely unpredictable at this point, and horror had clouded all common sense.

On the roof, I insisted to Raoul over and over that the Phantom was the one who committed that murder. He, on the other hand, keeps insisting in return that he was nothing but a fable. A tale, a figment of my imagination. I say to him that I've been there, to his home, that I had seen his face. I described his face with what I saw with my eyes, not my heart. Because at that point in time, all I felt for him was fear. Numb, blinding fear.

I expressed my confusion by contradicting myself. After I described his outward appearance I went into a trance-like state, gushing about how his voice made my very spirit soar, how he sang to me in the night. A whole storm of emotions made its way to my heart at once – fear, most of all, then confusion, as I did not understand why Erik had to go to such an extent… to kill… then numbness, the aftermath of shock.

I felt Raoul come up behind me. He whispered comforting words to me, honey-coated promises of light and no more loneliness, darkness or anything of the like. In my muddled state I responded with the same kind of words. I wanted comfort and right now Raoul was offering it willingly. It went up to that point when he kissed me. I stiffened in his embrace, my heart and soul screaming for another's. He did not seem to notice, but pulled back anyway.

I stepped out of his embrace and wore a lovesick mask and said to him, "I must go, they will wonder where I am. Come with me Raoul?" His expression softened and whispered, "Christine, I love you…" My heart clenched with guilt at the knowledge that I was leading him on… But my less rational self was oblivious to it, and I took his hand and led him to the door.

On my way down the stairs, I could hear _his _voice echo on the roof. His words promised impending doom – my heart lurched and bile rose up behind my throat. I had betrayed him, and I knew it – my only petty excuse was that I was afraid of him.

Afraid of the man who had done nothing but teach and care for me.

Afraid of the man I once called the Angel of Music, my teacher who made my voice reach unattainable heights…

I had to talk to him.

TBC

A/n: and THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is my first cliffy. Not a very good one, but one nonetheless. Reviews would be much appreciated – cheers!


	6. Chapter 5: Masquerade

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 6

Three months. Three long months without Erik's music. I sat on my bed in the luxurious guestroom in the de Chagny estate, pondering the last three lonely months. Well, from a random person's point of view, it would not have seemed lonely – Raoul was constantly at my side since that night on the roof. I barely had three minutes to myself at a time! Even when I was talking to Meg about something like rehearsals, he will be there with his blasted arm around my waist!

I cared for him, I truly did. Just not the way he thinks I do. I suppose I couldn't blame him… it did seem like I was returning his affections on the roof… God, what a fool I have been! Inwardly I was kicking myself and cursing my weak will. I wanted to see Erik so badly! I wanted to sing again… Just so I could hear his voice either instructing me or joining mine in a sweet duet…

Carlotta had returned and regained her role as the resident prima donna. So, I suspected my voice was very out of practice now that I no longer had the starring roles. But then again, I doubt that I'd have the motivation to sing without Erik around. I lacked the motivation to do anything nowadays… I only hoped to God that my Angel would reappear to me again…

There was a masquerade to be held at the Opera House to celebrate the coming New Year. Naturally, I was to be Raoul's escort. I thought it was going to be yet another of our uneventful dates. I was wrong. So, so, _desperately_ wrong!

Not only did he insist that my dress was to be made by his family tailor, but he had also proposed to me! The ring was boisterously large, lined with tiny diamonds. I was stunned and did not reply. When I did though, I only told him that I'd think about it. He gave me a boyish grin in return and kissed my forehead saying, "Take your time, little Lottie…" before leaving the guest room in which I was staying in at his estate. (He insisted that I stayed at his enormous mansion earlier as well.)

I was torn… all I wanted at this point was to tell someone how I felt, how I could not make this decision in my current emotional state! But I could not. Meg thinks Raoul and I make a wonderful couple and has already said that she is to be my maid of honour at our wedding! At the time I thought of the very idea as absurd, that Raoul would not do something so surreal, so outside of people in his society. But he did and I now do not know what to make of it!

I did not have enough time to ponder, as before I knew it – the night of the anticipated masquerade came upon the Opera House residents. Even with my emotional turmoil, I was looking forward to it as much as the others were.

Raoul and I sat in the de Chagny velvet-lined carriage. He kept sending small smiles my way. Eventually, he took my silk-covered hand and said, "Christine, have you given enough thought to my proposal? I believe that I will make you a very happy woman…" I cut him off with a raise of my hand. In reply I said monotonously, "Raoul, I understand of how you must be currently feeling about me but I only fear that you may…" He shook his head, interrupting me.

"Dear, dear Christine… What godforsaken reason would I have for leaving you?" He smiled with what seemed like charm. A lot of it. I didn't like it.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the fireworks-lit Opera House. Raoul stepped out gracefully and held out a hand to me. Immediately, an image of Erik appeared in my mind's eye. His blue eyes gazed warmly at me, a small smile gracing his lips. Regardless of his mask, he seemed every bit an Angel as I had called him.

Unconsciously I smiled at the thoughtand took the hand offered, allowingRaoul to lead me into the Opera House.

As the doors open, my eyes were assaulted by the sights and sounds of celebration. Masks of every kind swirled and mixed, creating a dizzying vortex before me. Feeling slightly nauseous, I retreated to the sidelines with a hand to my temple. Raoul trailed after me, as usual, a hand rested slightly too low on my back.

When I was resting my head against the wall with a sigh, Raoul just _had _to choose that moment to press me about my acceptance to his proposal. He was getting on my nerves. He had said, "Christine, I truly think that you'd need not more time to consider my proposal…" I cut him off at that point, and accepted his proposal out of frustration more than anything else. Realizing what I had done, a gasp escaped me. Raoul was oblivious.

With a grin he took out the enormous ring and was about to put it on my finger when I said, "Raoul… may we keep this engagement a secret for a while?" He looked at me, incredulous and replied in a tone that matched his expression, "But why? It's an engagement, not a crime…" I looked away. If it was not a crime why did it feel like one?

The ring felt heavy in the palm of my hand… So I put it on the silver chain I wore around my neck, hoping to conceal the engagement I had carelessly thrown myself into. I turned to him and said in a desperate attempt to keep him silent, "Let's not argue…" Then I walked back out to the lobby, saying more to myself than to Raoul, "You will understand in time…"

I made it just in time to see the performance's finale, as the masked dancers walked down the stairs in complete synchronisation, complete with gold and silver fans. A smile grew on my face. It was most definitely a spectacle to behold… Suddenly, the candles went out one by one.

My heart raced in anticipation. I remembered that Erik always had a flair for the dramatic…

My suspicions proved correct. There he was at the top of the stairs, dressed in vibrant scarlet, a mask of Death upon his face, concealing its true features from the astounded people's gazes. He slowly, leisurely, made his way down the stairs, mocking the people around him with dripping sarcasm. His long cape trailed behind him like a trail of blood… Even a figure so menacing I managed to find myself attracted to. The very idea was ridiculous! Even so…

My thoughts were cut off as I felt his blue eyes fall on me. He told everyone in the room of our relationship, how he was the one teaching me… From the top of the stairs his gaze softened as his wondrous eyes met mine. That gaze contradicted his earlier words that were tainted with bitter anger which I was sure was aimed at Raoul and I. Even then, I still felt that electric bond between us again – even after three months of separation it did not seem to have disappeared! Desperate loneliness was reflected in his blue depths and more than anything, I wanted to save him from it.

I made my way up the stairs to him, oblivious to the onlookers. I was caught between wanting to apologise profusely for being a fool, for carelessly choosing Raoul. We were now only half an arm's length away from each other. His warm gaze raked over my face and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. His glove-covered hand reached out, almost touching me but not quite. Even such a small indication of affection made my stomach act funny and my breath caught in my throat. I felt his fingers tentatively trail my silver chain. My eyes flew open with realization.

_The ring!_

"Your chains are still mine!" His voice suddenly boomed, his hand wrenching the thin chain from my neck.

He closed the proximity between us until we were barely two inches apart. Then he whispered harshly, his bitter tone returning, "You belong to _me!"_ I wanted to scream "You think I don't know that!" to him. Before I could, he ran back up the stairs and seemed to disappear in a sudden puff of red smoke. Just as that happened, a loud gunshot rang out about the room, echoing from the marble walls.

Instinctively, everyone turned to the source of the sound in shock and fear. That source was my fiancé with a steaming revolver in hand. His expression was vacant. I could see jealousy and even anger in the mellow man's eyes. He ran up the stairs, past me and ran right into the hole which Erik disappeared in. As soon as he was in, it closed shut automatically.

Without much of a choice, I ran to my dressing room. The need to talk to Erik was now overwhelming me. I went to the full-length mirror and searched the sides for a latch that will cause the mirror to slide aside, giving me access to _his _world. Before I could finish my search, though, something caught my eye on the vanity.

I went over to pick it up. It was a dead red rose with a black ribbon tied around its middle. As soon as my worst-case scenario conjured up in my head, I cried. I sat at my vanity and sobbed. The rose probably meant that he was never going to teach me again. Why else would he send me a dead rose? It probably symbolizes the end of our relationship altogether! I then remembered the utter loneliness I felt when I spent three months without him – I could barely imagine it lasting for more than that period of time!

I buried my face in my hands, rose in my grasp, tears of regret smudging my kohl and rouge.

I probably lost my Angel of Music for good.

TBC

A/n: 15 reviews! Woohoo! That totally made my day when I saw that… I'm so flattered! blush blush anyway.. here's who I'd like to thank:

**LostSchitzophrenic: **my first loyal R&R-er… thanks soo much for the support! It's highly appreciated, and I hope this chappie was to your liking ;)

**Bloodie:** you know I luve ya. Lol!

**Anthestria: **"wonderful story"? I'm so chuffed! My ego's not gonna fit thru a door now! Hahaha! But thanks for the compliment though D

**Phantom-lover72: **I had them EC moments quite a lot considering it's quite early in the story. Im not gonna tell u guys when they really start showing though ;)

**Mesphia: **with all the unexpected support I'm getting, I doubt that im gonna be able to stop! Hahaha! Thanks for even bothering 2 review )

**Lilymunster – **wow! It's that great? Thank you so much! blush hope this chappie was to your liking ;) oh yeah im all about EC too. Raoul annoys me. grin

**Strawberry Pixie – **Here's the more! Hahaha! Thanx 4 reviewing ;)

**EileenSheaMackenzie – **sorri.. I already readjusted my settings to accepting anonymous reviews okay? Hahaha.. anyway.. Le Fop is what I now call Raoul. I even have a picture of it! Hahaa! I was bored.. This ficcie's ur precious? Wowie so flattered now! And I agree that cliffies are evil. But it's not such a bad one though! Not yet anyway.. heh heh heh ;)

**Monroe-mary – **i hope the chap was to your liking, my dear ;) but I cant have that confrontation too soon. I had the whole thing planned out already anywho. I strayed from the original storyline in this one. Listening to the OST helps cuz it basically narrates the scenes for me so I know what to write. ) thnx 4 reviewing!

**Elle-'Nolan – **dude, I have reviewed so many fics I cant count em on my fingers and toes. P but you didn't need 2 noe that.. and yes I agree that Le Fop should die a long painful death for stealing away Christine from Erik. I'm loving ur passion for the story – thank youu! Hahaa! I like passionate shippers. I'm one too! Haha!

To all: In general, I love my reviewers and thank you for taking the time to even bother reviewing. Hope the support keeps up! And oh yeah – hope the chappie was to your liking. ;) Cheers again!

Cookies 4 all!


	7. Chapter 6: Wandering Child

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 7

Raoul burst into my room, interrupting my solitude and explained his motives hastily. They did not impress me. He had said to me, "I was only trying to protect you, darling. That man, that… _thing _was going to take you away!" I glared at him through teary eyes, not saying anything. His expression then turned accusatory and suspicious. His tone mirrored his face as he snapped at me, "Do you care for him, Christine? The Phantom of the Opera who does nothing but haunt all who live here peacefully? Do you not remember what he did to Buquet, my dear?"

I then did something that the both of us did not expect. I slapped him across the face. Hard.

I said to him coldly, "Do not accuse someone you know nothing about, Raoul." I stormed off to the Opera House stables with the withered rose in hand. I decided that I was going to visit my father's grave the next day. If anyone was to be of any consolation at this utterly confusing point in time, even if it were only a whisper, it'd be from him…

The next morning, I rose at first light. I had made all the arrangements the night before when I stormed away from Raoul. I put on my dressing gown with haste and snatched a small pouch of francs off my bedside table. I carefully treaded on the wooden floors, hoping to make as little noise as possible. I opened the door, and suppressed a gasp as I saw Raoul asleep outside my door.

I studied him for a moment, forgiveness for his earlier actions catching on. He may have grown physically, but he barely knows of how cruel the world is capable of being… I smiled sadly and continued on my way.

Once downstairs, I handed the old stable hand his payment before I went to retrieve my mourning dress and small bunch of roses which I left hanging in an empty stable. Hastily, I changed and quickly climbed into the open carriage. A strange shiver went up my spine but I ignored it. I instructed the driver nonchalantly to take me to my father's grave.

During the ride, lyrics rang through my head. Those lyrics were of a song that Erik wrote for me when I realized his identity was that of the Opera Ghost…

"_In sleep he sang to me…_

_In dreams he came…_

_That voice which calls to me – _

_And speaks my name…"_

The lyrics described my position in that situation so well… He sang lullabies to me when I believed him to be my Angel of Music… I gazed at the trees that blurred as they passed. So many thoughts were jumbled in my headI was almost dizzy… Finally, I had reached my destination.

I got out of the carriage, murmuring a word of thanks to the driver distractedly as I walked through the cemetery gates. Mist heavily coated the ground, and it parted as I walked past… Cold, stony angels stared down at me without expression. I suppose I truly should not expect sympathy nor do I deserve it at this point in time…

I reflected on how lonely my father must feel to be in that place for his entire afterlife… As I approached the mausoleum where my father's grave was, desperate pleas for guidance and help emerged from my lips. I sat myself at the foot of the mausoleum, setting the roses down. I hung my head at the lack of reply. I felt foolish, expecting a sign from someone who had been gone since long ago…

Suddenly, a reply was given to me – only it was from none other than him. Erik.

He played a familiar violin tune for me – the Angel of Music. He sang, but he changed the lyrics to suit the setting, as usual…

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless – _

_Yearning for my guidance…"_

I sang in reply with the lyrics which my heart seemed to implore me to let out. His music once again made my very soul take flight… I felt as if I was forgiven for all the pain I caused him…

"_Angel or father, friend or phantom – _

_Who is it there, staring?"_

To this he replied sadly, _"Have you forgotten your angel?" _I felt my heart wrench at his reaction. On the contrary – I would never want to forget him! I wanted to know, I needed to know what he was implying.

"_Angel of music, _

_What endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper?"_

A short pause. He sang a reply that was completely false! I was not so much of a fool to believe that all he felt for me was parental affection!

"_Too long you've wandered in winter…_

_Far from my fathering gaze…"_

I was now defiant – I decided to express what I felt for him because it did not seem that he was going to take the initiative.

"_Wildly my mind beats against you – / **You resist** –"_

Our duet merged at this point as he sang at the same time… It felt incredibly invigorating!

"_Yet the soul obeys!_

_Angel of Music _

_**You** / I denied **me**/ you,_

_Turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music_

_My protector /** Do not shun me**,_

_Come to me, strange angel!"_

He beckoned me towards the mausoleum entrance. Inside the mausoleum, I could see that it was candlelit, giving it a warm and welcoming atmosphere. I willingly strode towards it, hoping to find my Angel in there, waiting for me.

Before I could, though, my _fiancé _had decided to make an untimely appearance.

"No, Christine! Wait!" He yelled for me. I turned and said with mild surprise, "Raoul…" He continued on in frenzy, speaking of Erik, "This man – this _thing _– is not your father!"

Suddenly, a swish of black temporarily blinded me as Eriklanded in front of me before Raoul could approach me. I heard a metallic clang of what I knew was two rapiers colliding. A swordfight between them had commenced. I watched on in morbid fascination. I took sick satisfaction in realizing that they were both fighting over me. Nevertheless, I worried for the both of them. I wanted neither one to die for me!

Erik had drawn the first blood by slicing Raoul's arm. He let out a yell in pain and blindly swung his blade in response. Foolish, I thought. Erik must have gotten cocky as he carelessly tripped over a tombstone and his rapier flung from his grasp. I gasped – he was completely vulnerable!

Raoul wasted no time in realizing it. With a cry he pulled his arm back, fully intending to end it all at that moment. Thankfully, I found my voice again.

"No, Raoul!"

They both turned to look at me, different expressions etched into their faces. Erik wore one of desperate confusion while Raoul wore one of frustration. I begged him, "Not like this!" He then turned to cast a final loathing glance at Erik before walking towards me. I continued to look at Erik, his usually-brilliant blue eyes were cloudy as they met mine.

I took a tentative step towards him, but Raoul took my arm and led me to his horse. He set me into the saddle before climbing up to sit behind me. I never took my eyes off Erik. His expression changed to one of jealous fury. I refused to let fear set in this time. I knew it was not aimed at me. I wore an expression of desperation as I continued looking into his now stormy blue eyes. I wanted him to know that I wanted nothing more than to stay with him.

Even as the horse beneath me galloped off, I did not dare remove my gaze from Erik. My heart wrenched again as I saw him hunch over.

I had abandoned my Angel once again.

TBC

A/n: kay all! Erik's lyrics were in **bold italics **and Christine's were only in italics. I know it's been ages, and I apologise… it's been hectic – my exams are really close so I kinda have to study HARD. Hope you guys find this chappie worth the wait. I'm getting started on the next one already guys! No worries :P 26 reviews! I'm soo flattered!

To all my wonderful reviewers (listed below) this chappie was written just for you.

**colbie**: hello! I have updated! grin hope you enjoyed it, real sorry for the delay…

**Kat097**: omg! The writer of "Cold, Cold Heart"! undoubtedly one of my absolute favourite EC AU fics.. you absolutely kick butt – I was so psyched when I saw that you reviewed! Glad you're loving the fic! Well, this chappie's for you! ;)

**Maeve of the Nile**: It's a very good fic? Thank you! blush

**fanficfan**: hello! Hope I didn't keep you keeping too long.. well I figured that Christine must've had SOME sense of logic in the movie… I just attempted to make more sense of it, is all. Shes pretty wimpy in the movie so I figured that I could make her more of a woman than child in this fic. :) glad u like it :)

**monroe-mary**: grin ur not useless in this site, girl! Reviewing keeps the authors going! Haha! Ok, explaining the dead rose – keep in mind that the rose with black ribbon is given to her means that he is PLEASED with her. I figured that I'd use the opposite to symbolise the opposite so that's what the dead rose symbolises. Hope this clears it up. And yeah im sure we all would've liked to see his face if she said that to him in a crowded ballroom with Raoul nearby.. lol! And I like commenting reviews – you guys keep me going ;) and the confrontation? Hehee.. wait and see… wink

**meneyavewen**: thank you! Im flattered! grin

**Gerik Phan**: I get roses? Thank you so much! I like roses… my friend gave me a small bunch of red ones for my birthday… hahaha! Hope you enjoyed the update!

**Omega Devin**: omg! Another fave author! The creator of "All Forgiving"! bows I am not worthy! grin the reviews are nice, but I'd rather have a few nice ones rather than many flames;) know what I mean? Hahaha! And.. im doing a wonderful job? YAY! Im so happy… I feel my sense of purpose! grin hope im keeping it up!

**Veronica**: ooooooo… my first flame(ish)… well, my dear, a word of advice – don't read EC fics if you love Raoul. Seriously. Not good for you. Cuz I think raoul's an annoying fop but evrywun's entitled to their own opinion. I don't have a problem with you liking raoul, of course. But I don't see why you'd read an EC story if you did. I do not apologise for the EC-ness. But I do apologise if I've offended you personally.


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 8

I could no longer stand it. If I did not speak with Erik now, I never would… Or even worse – I'd be too late. He might no longer feel the way I do for him! When Raoul and I had returned to the Opera House, I strode past him without a word, frantically searching for Madame Giry. If anyone would know how I'd be able to find Erik, she would.

She was in her private office, looking over some random documents. I sat before her, my head hanging. She looked up at me, concern and surprise flitting across her wrinkled features. "My dear, whatever is the matter?" She asked. Before I knew it, a sob escaped me and I tearfully replied, "Madame, I need to see him!"

With a sigh, she set down the documents and said, "My dear, you know not of who you are getting too involved with. He is no ordinary man and you have brought him to a rather perilous state…" I interrupted her and looked up at her with blurred vision. "I know that!" I protested childishly. All of a sudden Madame Giry stood up abruptly.

She loomed over me and said rather menacingly, "Christine, do not toy with him. Do not toy with him through me, either. You know nothing of what he truly is, or why he is the way you know him to be."

"Then tell me!" I blurted out. I then looked down in embarrassment.

She turned sharply at me and said, "Why would such a thing interest a child like you?"

I looked up at her again with renewed resolve. "Because, Madame, I think I'm falling for him. I know he's killed but somehow… It doesn't bother me. I think… that I'm falling in love with him." The last words came out in a choked whisper before tears clouded my eyes again.

Madame Giry looked upon me, her gaze softening. She kneeled before me and said softly, "Well then, my dear… Do not speak of what I am about to tell you. Erik, as I have said before, is not a man to be toyed with." I met her eyes and said firmly, "That has never been my intention, Madame."

A ghost of a smile graced her features before she took her seat opposite me again. With a breath, she began her tale.

"It was many years ago… I had just come to this Opera House to train to become a ballerina. There was a fair nearby, held by wandering gypsies. The other ballet girls and I went. We saw many wondrous and frightening things that night. Psychics, magicians, people who could do amazing physical stunts!

Then came the final exhibit – one they called 'The Devil's Child'. We all wandered in out of morbid fascination… Inside, we saw a cage. That cage held what looked like an unhealthily thin boy about our age. He was sitting in the far corner of the cage, playing with a straw monkey. The odd thing about him was that he wore a sack over his head, with eyeholes in them. The young boy was Erik."

A gasp escaped me. What had he done to deserve such a cruel fate? He was just a child! I shakily nodded for Madame Giry to continue. With another breath, she did.

"The gypsy man who was running that exhibition entered the cage with a club in hand. I was appalled at what happened next. He had beat Erik over his head, his back – so much that I was sure I heard his ribs crack. As if that was not humiliating enough, he grabbed Erik by the nape of his neck and ripped the sack off his head.

I don't think I have felt so much sympathy as I had then. The other girls were either laughing or gasping out of sheer horror of his visage. I felt neither. Tears were running down his marred face, his eyes shut, hoping to keep out the horrible jeers that came from the other side of the bars.

He was thrown to the ground, dignity completely stripped from him as coins were thrown into the cage. While he replaced his mask shakily, the gypsy man greedily picked them all up, counting them as he went. The ballet girls were all leaving so I had no choice but to follow. However, as I stole what I thought was one final glance at Erik; he had the gypsy man's throat in a length of rope, strangling him.

I saw that as my opportunity to save him. So that I did. I ran back, took him by the hand and quickly led him out. He was surprised, of course, so I hastily explained my motives. He was so desperately trusting… We ran as fast as we could. I lead him into the side Opera House entrance.

I hid him from the world, and the rest of its cruelties. This was where he grew up, and now it is his artistic domain. He has known nothing else outside that cage and this Opera House. He is a magician, ventriloquist, composer… He's a genius…"

Tears had overcome the two of us at this point as I shakily replied, "I know… He wrote songs for me…" She looked up at me sharply, despite the tears that shone in her steely grey eyes. "I do not want him hurt, Christine. If it is anything he lacks it is emotional stability! He does not deserve any more abuse from what he has had to endure!"

"I don't intend to! If anything, I want to protect him from it just as you had! It's the least I could do…" Before I could continue, she interrupted me.

"So you feel it is your obligation!" She demanded.

I stood up and replied indignantly, "No! I want to protect him because I _want to. _He means more to me than I care to admit! I meant it when I said that I think that I'm falling in love with him! And I need to tell him so! He does not know. He thinks I'm in love with Raoul…"

Madame Giry put a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Then I will lead you to him. He deserves to know." I smiled shakily in reply and nodded. "He does…" I whispered.

Madame Giry then stood up and walked over to her bookshelf. I followed. She ran her hand down the wall next to it, and pushed on what seemed to be a loose panel. The bookshelf moved aside and revealed a corridor.

She lit a torch and motioned to follow her. I did, closely.

We walked down what seemed to be numerous flights of steps and took various turns in that massive underground labyrinth. Finally, we reached a dead end – or what was made out to be one.

She looked for a specific brick and pushed. The wall slid to the side to reveal the place I had visited so many times before – Erik's little bit of musical heaven. Speaking of musical heaven…

As we walked into his domain, there he was – clad in his temptingly loose dress shirt and fitting black pants, he sat at his organ, composing something that sounded intensely emotional. He seemed lost in his music, his lithe fingers leaping over the ivory keys with ease.

Madame Giry cleared her throat, announcing our arrival. Erik looked up. Oh God, I wanted to walk over and hold him in my embrace forever.

His eyes were rimmed with red, his cheeks moist with tears. He must've not seen me as he asked Madame Giry shakily, "What is it?"

She replied with composure, "Someone wanted to see you." He seemed agitated and demanded, "Who in this godforsaken world would want to see…"

Before he could finish, I timidly stepped out from behind Madame Giry. His usually brilliant blue eyes met mine. They widened in surprise when they were set upon me. I gulped and greeted him, "Hello, Erik…"

Anger appeared in his blue depths before he looked away and asked menacingly, "Why are you here? I'm sure your precious _Vicomte _would not approve of your being here."

I answered with resolve, "I had something to tell you, Erik." Madame Giry took it as a sign to leave so she did, disappearing into the blackness of the corridors.

He looked back at me sharply. Desperation etched itself into his expression as well as the same initial anger. "And what would that be, Christine! Whatever do you have to say to some… some _thing _that you had so carelessly cast aside! Especially when that thing had been so foolish as to fall in love with you…" He choked out the last sentence, and his head hung in surrender.

I was instantly kneeling before him, holding his masked face in my hands. I wiped away his tears and made him look at me.

"Why torture me, Christine? Could you not just leave me be…?" He choked out again. Tears came again to claim me.

I smiled uncertainly and told him sincerely, "No, I don't think I ever can…" He looked up at me again, and I could swear that his tearful eyes held the most immense, heartbreaking misery I'd ever see.

He looked away again. My hand remained on his face, hoping to provide the little comfort that I was capable of offering him at the moment. He whispered brokenly, "I try so hard to hate you, Christine. I try so hard! But no matter how much I try…" He broke off there, staring at the glassy surface of the lake.

I met his eyes again and told him what I had come to tell him. "Erik… I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you… You were the person who least deserved it! If anything, I do deserve your resentment, I really do… But I think… I'm more thankful with each passing moment knowing you don't resent me... Because honestly, I thought you had already."

He turned sharply to look at me incredulously. "Christine… I never could. I meant it when I told you that you're the only one I've _ever_ cared about!" He shifted his gaze again and laughed bitterly without mirth and added with an equally bitter tone, "and look where it's gotten me. To be reduced to some simpering lovesick half of a man…"

I felt desperate, and childishly whispered to him, very frightened of the response he might give me, "You regret loving me?"

He laughed that awful laugh again and replied, "Sometimes I can't help but do, Christine. You could never understand that ridiculous feeling of knowing you'd never get something that's so beyond your reach – knowing it's all you'll ever want…" His voice fell to that broken whisper that made my heart crack. Without thinking, I embraced him.

My eyes fell shut, revelling the feel of him in my arms. I decided right then that I was not making a mistake. I decided right then I knew who I loved.

My eyes remained shut as I whispered to him, "I came to tell you, Erik… I came to tell you that I don't love Raoul. Not the way you think I do. How can I, when I fell for you first?"

He pulled away abruptly and held me at arm's length. His gaze was wary, unbelieving. His tone was clipped when he spoke. "You jest, Christine." I shook my head shakily and told him, "I do not. I'm in love with you, Erik."

Disbelief, hope, suspicion, all battled for dominance in his features. In his confusion, I reached up and removed his mask. He immediately recoiled and a hand reached up to cover his disfigurement.

At the same time, I pulled his hand away gently and told him, "Your face does not scare me. If anything, it made me realize how I felt about you." With that, I kissed his marred cheek. I planted another on his forehead, anywhere that held his scars.

His arms hesitantly came around my waist, as mine went around his shoulders. They shook with his wracked sobs. I wanted nothing but to assure him of how I felt for him at that moment. I pulled back and his blue eyes met mine again. My heart soared when I saw the renewed hope I saw in them. To ensure that it remained there, I repeated to him, "I love you."

He tightened his embrace around me and buried his face into the crook of my neck and whispered in return repetitively, "I love you too, my Angel… So much… So much…"

I pulled back once more, and gazing into his eyes that shone with love for me, the distance between us closed as my lips met his. He was uncertain and inexperienced, which made my heart swell with affection for him. When he responded in imitation to me, a small moan escaped me. I could feel his lips turn up in a smile.

When I pulled away, a smile had indeed lit his features. I had seen nothing more beautiful. As I leaned my forehead against his, I knew that all was right in our little world at that moment.

TBC

A/n: The first real EC moment in the entire fic – aint it great :D I was especially happy with it. The confrontation was a little long-winded, sure. But hey I liked it nonetheless. Hope you guys enjoyed it as well ;)

To all my readers & fellow EC shippers, this chapter was for you.

**Rikku Ree : **hello there! (waves) I'm glad you liked my fic! Hahaa.. im glad I had done what I set out to do – express Christine's feelings for Erik as opposed to Le Fop ;) he is rather annoying, isn't he? (grin) And to answer your question – my dear, I am ALL about the ECness. It's gonna end that way.

**kristinekat13 : **heyy! (wave) my story? Really good? (blush) you're too kind! And yeah, she is rather frustrating. Then again, that's how she was in the movie, remember? Raoul should bugger off. He shouldnt even BE in my lovely story but hey – hes the convenient "oh god I hate him!" character. :P and no, it's not hard to pick the sexy Phantom over Le Fop. (grin) hope you liked the update!

**Number 356 : **It's really that great? Aww thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the update!

**Kat097 : **how could I NOT know you? You're writing one of my absolute favourite fics ever! And you'd send rabid dogs after my flamers? Girl, I so totally have your back too! I'd send a couple of mental gators after em! (grin) we EC shippers gotta stick together don't we? Hahahaa! The EC moment was for you! ;)

Thank you to ALL who reviewed! It's all about the ECness that keeps us 2gether (grins) Hope the update was satisfactory – Cookies to all who bothered to review!


	9. Chapter 8: The Plot

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 9

Erik and I remained in each other's embrace for longer… The road ahead was not going to be easy, but we were going to walk it together. For me, that was all that mattered. I smiled into his chest at the thought. I had made my choice.

"You realize this isn't going to be easy…" Erik whispered into my hair nervously. We pulled away, and I looked into his eyes unflinchingly.

"I do. But we'll get through it," I smiled confidently and stroked his marred cheek in reassurance. "I _know _we will." His lips quirked up in a small smile – mine grew in response. I reached up and planted a kiss on his lips again before pulling away from his embrace.

I missed it right away, but I also realized that I had to be making my way back up. I still had Erik's pianist hands in mine, and I asked coyly, "Erik, would you be so kind as to accompany me back up? I don't seem to know the way…"

He smiled at me and kissed my hand before replying, "But of course, Mademoiselle Daae – it would be my pleasure…" I grinned. He bent down to retrieve his mask, and fit it back on his face. My grin faded as quickly as it came. As he turned to look at me once more, I said to him, "Erik, promise you won't wear it when we're alone."

He seemed surprised, but his eyes softened and a smile graced his lips. He nodded and replied, "If that is what you wish of me, Christine…" My smile returned and I said playfully, "I do!"

Erik then took my hand again, and stroked the back of it with his thumb uncertainly. He looked at me and said, "Christine, I believe I didn't let you finish your visit to your father's grave… Would you like me to take you to the chapel instead of your dressing room?"

A gasp of realization escaped me – I had completely forgotten! Immediately I said, "Of course, Erik! Thank you so much… That had completely slipped my mind!" In gratitude I threw my arms around Erik's neck, and his eventually came around my waist again. I blushed at the realization that we were back in each other's embrace. Even when I was out with Raoul, I had never hugged him on impulse. Then again, we also shared kisses – but they didn't compare to Erik's... At the thought, I smiled.

We pulled away and exchanged an affectionate look. Then, we were on our way through one of Erik's many secret tunnels. He held my hand the entire time.

We reached the chapel – the secret passage was behind the angel portrait! I laughed slightly – the irony of it all! Erik looked confused and asked me what I thought was funny. I told him, "My Angel of Music congratulated me on my Hannibal performance from here, I presume?" With a gentle smile he replied, "Indeed he did…" He hesitantly planted a kiss on the back of my hand before disappearing down into the black labyrinth.

I have never felt lighter in my life since my father was alive – I was only sixteen, and I have met _the _man, my soulmate, to find that he loves me too. I don't think I could be blamed for having my head in the clouds! I practically skipped over to the altar and sat before it, looking upon my father's portrait with a smile. I whispered to it, "Father, I don't think I could be any happier. You've sent me more than an Angel of Music – he is so, so much more than that…"

Before I could continue my rather mindless gushing about Erik to my father's portrait, Raoul made yet another inopportune appearance. He came in looking rather worried – for that, in turn, I was then worried for him. I asked, "Raoul, whatever is the matter? You look rather dishevelled…" He wore an expression of agitated at my comment and snapped, "I'm sorry, Christine, if my appearance isn't to your liking – I was searching all over for _you._"

I was taken aback – what gotten into him? Before I could think about it any more, his expression softened and smiled unsteadily at me. He took my hands in his and said, "Darling, I apologise. I was worried about you. You weren't in your dressing room and Madame Giry refused to let me into the ballet dormitories… With good reason, I suppose, but I still deserved to know where you were… I _am, _after all, your fiancé…" At that I interrupted. Or rather, attempted to… Raoul cut in before I could get two words out! "Anyway, I wanted to tell you of the plan that the managers and I had come up with – a plan that shall ensnare our resident _Opera Ghost._"

He emphasized the words "Opera Ghost" as if it were acid on his tongue, scalding it. I kept quiet. They were going to capture Erik? No, not when we had just found each other…! Seeing it as his opportunity to continue, Raoul resumed in his informing me of my role in his plot. "We are going to perform the Opera Ghost's opera – and cast you as starring soprano as he so wishes. But, my dear, the entire plot depends on you, I'm afraid…"

Before he could continue, my head snapped up. My brown eyes widened as I whispered, "Why…?" With a soft, secretive smile, Raoul replied as he stroked my cheek, "Darling, we need you to unmask him – show the whole of Paris that the Ghost is nothing more than a man!"

A terrified gasp escaped me – he had planned to not only imprison Erik, but humiliate him as well? Raoul misinterpreted my reaction as one of fear of Erik as he had embraced me, whispering to me, "It'll be alright, Little Lottie – be strong, the entire plan depends on you… I promise, when this is all over we'll leave. We'll leave and get married, leaving this whole nightmare behind us."

I sat there, shock-still in his embrace, too horrified to think about anything except Erik's safety and security. He had suffered more than enough – and he deserved none of it! In the meantime, Raoul was planting kisses on my forehead and my cheeks – and it felt… _wrong. _My heart screamed to leap from his embrace and run into Erik's. As much as I wanted to, I needed to know as much as I could about this plot of his, so I could find a way to protect Erik from it all…

I gulped and whispered uncertainly, "What do I have to do, Raoul?" He pulled back from me and launched into the description of the plan – There were going to have police officers guarding every entrance and even have a few scattered in the audience, and one for every box! Some would even be backstage – ensuring Erik had absolutely no way out! I tried so hard to hold my tears in while I was listening to Raoul elaborate Erik's planned capture.

If Erik were to be in the audience or up in the stage rafters, he'd be caught! What came next was even more brutal – once Erik was arrested, he'd be brought to his knees on stage… and I was going to be the one to unmask him! I was terrified at the very idea! The only time I'd _ever _unmask Erik was to kiss him! And even then, that was when we were alone…

Raoul seemed oblivious to my oncoming tears and asked me with a satisfied grin, "Well, what do you think?" I choked out, "Think of what?" He looked incredulous as he said slowly, "The plan, Christine… I understand that you're frightened… If you don't want to unmask the monster I'll do it, if you'd like me to." I met his eyes slowly, hoping that I won't betray my motives through my facial expression. "I'll think about it, Raoul…"

He gave me that boyish grin that would've melted the hearts of women all over Paris and kissed me on the nose. He pulled back and said, "You do that… I'll leave you to it." With that, he left.

I broke down in tears as soon as the sound of his footsteps disappeared. I looked upon my father's portrait again and whispered to it, "Father, I promise to you – I will not let Erik be humiliated like some animal… I'll protect him. I will." I said the last words with resolve – determination.

I felt liberated. Purpose was back in my life.

TBC

A/n: ok I know I changed a lot in this chapel scene, but I hated the version in the movie! I thought Christine was a sap who leaves others to make decisions for her in that scene. So in my version I decided to make her more of a woman – caring about the man she loves, and considering consequences and things.

At the same time, shes still the 16-year-old shes meant to be – shes psyched in the early stages of a relationship.

**kristinekat13 : **hahahaa! Well I'm totally devoted to you guys – it's the hols right now so I stay up till like 2 in the morning writing new chappies for you guys! And im glad you liked the EC fluff – about time, huh? Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed this one as well

**obsession is love : **oh my god. You reviewed my story! (psyched out!) I LOVED yours! Silent Tears was ace – it's a real challenge to write from all diff. POV's but u pulled it off pretty well! And I do like Christine, well mostly coz I think Emmy Rossum is the best ever, but because I think shes just a very confused character, and I wanted to portray her motives in this story. And I agree – Raoul Le Fop. That's my nickname for him. Le Fop. Aint it great? Hahaha!

**tiny dancer : **hello hello! My newest reviewer! Welcome to my story – and I'm especially glad for you cuz you noticed what I was trying to do – I wanted to tell Erik and Christine's love story, but remain true to the original storyline. I'm glad I portrayed Christine well. See, personally, I don't see her as this ditz – shes just confused and who could blame her? She is, after all, only 16… it's just called immaturity. (shrug) still think Raoul's a fop. And im _especially _flattered that you started callin him "fop" in dedication to moi (blush) that, I found sooo ubercool :D

**Kat097 : **you know what? We should come up with our own _theme song! _Hahaha! Or would "The Point of No Return" do? I think so :P hahahaa! Oh yeah – thanks soo much for the update on "Cold Cold Heart"! it made my day! Yes we shall send rabid dogs and mental gators after nutso RC shippers. Muahahaa! EC Union 4eva!

**Number 356 : **I want one of those flags! (grin) and Erik's name is spelt wif a "k" :P

**monroe-mary : **hello! Haven't heard from you in a while – I take it you enjoyed the chappie then? Hahaha! And yea – I intended to drag it out.. I mean, I wanted them to clear the air first. It's not the 20th century when ppl make out first and chat later.. wheres the art in it all that way? Hahaha! Glad 2 hear frm u again :)

**Queen Sarah : **I was especially flattered by your review – I had Christine's POV down to an ART? Dude! I swear I turned tomato red! (grin) Erik got us all panting, I'm sure.. hahaha! I'm also especially happy that you noticed my motives of the story – the behind-the-scenes look. That was how I intended it and I do want my readers to watch the movie again, keeping all these thoughts in mind.. I'm glad I had the effect right. Your review probably meant one of the most to me :)

**Rikku Ree : **(grin) cant wait for your review on this chappie – you're probly FUMING over him right now! Hahahahaa! I was actually listing a whole list of ways of torture for Raoul when I was writing how much of an ass he was in this chappie… theres a thought, huh? (wink wink)

**bloodie : **im into all the mush too, m'dear – y du u think I wrote it? Hahahaa! I got a well done out of APOLLO? Wow I AM flattered! hahahaa! What do I get for this chappie? A cookie, mebbe? (grin)

**LostSchitzophrenic : **hey there! It's been a while since you reviewed – glad you liked it! Hmm.. im expecting angry thoughts on this chappie, but if ur Raoul-friendly, that's ok too ;)

In other words – thank you all for your wonderful support! You all really keep me going! Cookies for all – till next chappie!

GoldenLyre


	10. Chapter 9: Opening Night

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 9

It was rather funny – Erik knew numerous ways of getting in contact with me, and yet I knew none of how to get in contact with him except through Madame Giry. Which was why as soon as I had said my final prayers for my father in the Opera House chapel, I sped off in search for her.

I could not find her in her office or the ballet dormitories. As a matter of fact, no one was in the ballet dormitories… My eyes widened as realization hit me – the first day of rehearsals was today! I ran as quickly as my dress would allow to the stage. I was correct – everyone was present there. Raoul and the managers seemed to be deep in discussion, as were the ballet girls. I quickly made my way over to them, feeling rather embarrassed.

"The Opera Ghost is going to be coming to watch the performance?" one ballet girl had asked another. The other had replied excitedly, "Yes, that is what Monsieur Andre had told me!" I held a gasp back – the _managers _were in on the plot as well? Suddenly, I felt a tug on my arm. I turned to see Meg, looking frantic. She whispered to me urgently, "Christine! My mother has been searching all over for you!" With that, she dragged me over to the distressed ballet mistress.

Once she caught sight of me she said with relief, "Oh Christine, thank God you're here… You know of the Vicomte's plan to capture Erik…?" I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Yes, I do… and I am _not_…" Meg, up till now, had been listening to the exchange with a slack jaw. She finally regained her voice and demanded as quietly as her emotions allowed, "Maman, do you mean to tell me that the Opera Ghost is _real_!"

Madame Giry looked at her sharply and said, "Meg, how many times have I told you not to listen to the gossip shared in the dormitories? And haven't I told you he does not like being spoken of?" Meg looked incredulously at her mother, and shifted that same gaze to me. She looked betrayed as she asked me slowly, "Christine, what have you got to do with this?"

I looked away – how do I tell her without betraying Erik? Madame Giry sighed, and told her daughter quietly, "Meg, I will tell you as soon as rehearsals are over. Alright? In the meantime, however – we must not speak of this matter. Understood?" Meg was silent, but nodded anyway.

Rehearsals were underway – and I was in the starring role of Aminta, much to Carlotta's annoyance. I performed the best I could, wishing time to pass faster so I could make my way to my dressing room.

When it was all over and Monsieur Reyer and Madame Giry had excused us, I quickly made my way to my dressing room. Once I was inside, I caught sight of Erik's trademark rose on my vanity. I smiled happily… I walked over and picked it up gingerly, stroking the scarlet petals almost affectionately, knowing what the blossom symbolized.

Suddenly, everything went dark and I felt arms come around my waist. A single candle in the room lit up and I saw in the mirror that I was in none other but my Phantom's loving embrace. My initial surprise faded and a blissful smile made its way to my lips. I leaned on his shoulder, sighing. The soft candlelight in the room had illuminated Erik's pale features, giving them an ethereal glow… My heart raced as Erik kissed my shoulder softly.

"Hello…" he whispered against my skin. A pleasurable shiver went up my spine at his tone as I echoed his greeting. As he pulled away from me, I turned to him, in a dreamlike haze. My hand rose as if it had a life of its own, and my palm rested on Erik's cheek. His eyes fluttered close and a soft sigh escaped his lips.

I remembered what I was about to tell him. "Erik," I began… Of all moments in time, I heard a knock at my door. Erik turned sharply at the sound, looked at me with a small smile and was gone with a swish of his black cape. _Damn it all! _I thought with frustration to myself.

Annoyed, I swung the dressing room door open. Meg stood there with her fist poised up, as if she were going to knock again. Before I had the chance to ask why she was there, I found myself in my friend's tight embrace. She was mumbling something into my shoulder.

I pulled back and saw that her face was stained with tears as she was saying repeatedly, "I'm sorry, Christine, I'm sorry!" I looked at her incredulously and asked with a tone that mirrored my expression, "Meg… Whatever are you sorry for?" Meg's voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone, as if she were telling me a secret and said, "I didn't know… The Phan- I mean, _Erik, _and you… were…. You know…!"

I looked at her, stunned for a moment. Then realization dawned on me… I turned a bright red, and looked away, rather embarrassed. Meg started giggling. She took me by the hand and said, "Christine! You simply must tell me everything! Does he really write songs for you? And ensure that you get the starring roles? And that…" I cut her off there, slapping a hand to her mouth. I could see that she's still grinning mischievously beneath my palm.

I pulled my hand back and sighed. With a smile I looked at her and said, "I'm not going to be able to get out of this, am I?" Meg shook her head vigorously with a childlike grin on her face. A grin reached my own face as we both sat down on the carpeted floor, and I told her my story.

By the end, she was gushing. "Oh Christine, it sounds incredibly romantic! He was your secret tutor? Your Angel of Music?" She sighed. I supposed I had her approval of our relationship…! While Meg sat there going on and on about how she wished that someone would sweep her off her feet that way, I listened with a smile, my thoughts returning to a certain man who lived beneath the Opera House…

The opening night of Don Juan Triumphant came too soon for my liking. I knew my parts and cues like the back of my hand, but I was worrying about something much more important than the opera… My musings were cut off as I watched from backstage that what seemed like an army of police officers filed into the aisles of the Opera House. My eyes widened in amazement – Raoul had requested all this for the capture of _one man!_

Anger surged through me – had the years changed him so much that he had gone from that valiant little boy who ran out to sea to recapture my scarf, to a man who requests an army to do his bidding! Over a personal matter of the heart, no less! I found myself caring for him less and less now that I think about it more.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist in a firm embrace. I leaned back, thinking it was Erik. "His capture is definite," said the voice of the man I loathed at that point in time. I stiffened and pulled out of his embrace and turned to face him slowly. A self-satisfied grin was plastered onto his face as he observed the officers distributing themselves all over the Opera House – the doorways, every box, even backstage…

I looked away from him and whispered, "Why is this necessary, Raoul? Could you not leave E- Monsieur O.G. be?" I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my neck. I turned to look at him only to find a rather hurt look, like a child who did not get his parents' attention. I softened and said, "I'm sorry, Raoul… I just don't see this as humane…"

He glared at me and spat, "But he _isn't even human…_!" I sighed and turned from him, watching the evening crowd file into the extravagant Opera House seats. I heard him sigh behind me. He then hugged me again and kissed my shoulder that was left bare as my scanty costume allowed. I shuddered and heard him say softly, "Till the curtain falls, my love…" then he walked away.

I was lost in my swimming thoughts until I saw Monsieur Reyer get on his conductor's platform – the opening overture of Erik's opera echoed off the walls of the huge building.

As his opera began, so does his game.

TBC

A/n: I'm totally aware that I took forever to update, and I'm really really sorry coz I know I've got loyal R&Rers withwhom I totally love! I apologise profusely – but the GCSE exams are 3 weeks away, and I've got heaps of studying to do as well as dealing with massive writer's block… and so this chappie is especially to everyone who reviewed for the past chaps

**bloodie: **it's a ff writer thing, dear! Lolz! But yes cookies for all my equally sweet reviewers ;)

**Rikku Ree : **you're totally rite in sayin Le Fop shouldve died right then cuz he really should have! And please – hes called Le Fop for the very reason that he lacks honour. Aint that right? (grin) well the big Don Juan scene comin up soon.. so we'll just see what happens then yeap? ;)

**Number 356 : **hun, dat's what fanfic writers are for – we FIX stories ;) hahahaa! Hope you enjoyed this chappie – the next one is THE EC chappie that much I can assure you off – it's all about them.

**LostSchitzophrenic : **i know.. raoul's such a jerk, right? I mean seriously – on top of not noticing her, he treats her like a little kid too! Like "Oh of course the Angel of Music came to you" to indulge her. He really pisses me off that way.

**obsession is love : **(grin) of course raoul's death fixes everything! To give Christine a little credit though, I'm sure she'll mourn her best friend for a while but it'll be Erik who will be there to give her hugs and kisses that'll make her all better! Haha :D

**colbie : **kay a few explanations then.. the chappie 8 bit was the confrontation cuz that was the "We Have All Been Blind" scene – when raoul shares his plan with the managers, and when Erik took Christine back to her dressing room? that was the "Notes" bit. Get the DVD when it comes out – you'll know what I mean :)

**Kat097 : **dude. ur new fic is absolutely brilliant! I totally bow at your feet! On top of an incredible AU fic, you got the alternative thing goin? ur my literary hero! (grin) and hey, lets set the hounds on them RC shippers pretty soon, ok? Haha! And that theme song!

**monroe-mary : **hahaa! All the conflict has to happen cuz it's relevant – don't 4get that this fic is a retelling – it's my interpretation of what christine's motives are in the movie. And dude, I'm a hardcore EC shipper – I wouldn't end this fic any other way! So don't you worry ok? ;)

**tiny dancer : **(blush!) well done me? I'm so flattered! Thank you so much.. and you absolutely have to give me the link to your story! Then I can drop you reviews in return kay? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I knew it took forever, im sorry…

**Mademoiselle Phantom : **(gasp!) a fave author! Omg! (blush) I dono wat epiphany means but im sure it's a good thing! Hahahaa! And yeah – Le Fop does need to die. It aint fair that he stays alive in the movie the old wrinkled crippled old man.

**kristinekat13 : **dude im so not gonna let Christine "go along" with Le Fop's "brilliant plan"! cuz that would make her seem that same weak, sickening GIRL she played in the chapel scene. That scene I really hated in the movie so I fixed it (grin) hope u enjoyed the chappie!

Cookies for all – hope the chappie was worth the wait..!


	11. Chapter 10: Don Juan Triumphant

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 10

The performance of Don Juan Triumphant progressed steadily and quite well despite the tense atmosphere. Backstage, however, the performers were jittery and restless, often looking around for a sign of Erik. When I say performers, I meant the stage hands as well. And Madame Giry. My muscles tensed up as I realized that my cue was coming up soon…

Piangi belted out Don Juan's lines with a full tenor voice, but I couldn't help but cringe at his lack of grace. Don Juan was a master of manipulation, a woman's dream lover, a man who oozed sex appeal. Piangi made it seem as though he were a clumsy, lustful oaf. Despite myself, I giggled. As Piangi made his exit with a rather pathetic excuse for an evil laugh, I cleared my throat and made my way to the stage, slipping into the character of Aminta.

"_No thoughts within her heart, but thoughts of joy…_

_No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!"_

I sat at the front of the stage, pretending to busy myself with a basket of roses. My heart fluttered in my chest – it's been quite a way into the performance yet no appearance of Erik. My eyes diverted to Raoul, who was sitting in _Erik's _box. He obviously hadn't learnt his lesson from the night of Il Muto. My eyes must have lingered on him too long, as he smiled at me.

As I shifted my attention back to the roses, I heard _his _voice echo across the stage. Suddenly, the entire theatre fell silent…

The Phantom has made his appearance.

I did not dare turn… His voice truly sounded like an angel's – the pitch was perfect and not a single note was out of tune. It sent a shiver of anticipation up my spine… He was truly in character – he was the epitome of seduction. Erik _was _Don Juan. And his song was tempting, _captivating _his Aminta… just as he had once done when he was only Erik, and I, Christine.

"_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge – _

_In pursuit of that wish which till now, has been silent… Silent…_

_I have brought you – that our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defences_

_Completely succumbed to me…_

_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts – _

_You've decided… Decided…"_

That last lyric lingered in the silent air. It was as if everyone had ceased breathing. I finally turned to look at Erik… He was clad in black, a sinfully attractive silhouette against the red and orange setting. His sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked at me, a smirk playing upon his lips. I repressed my own grin from emerging through my actress' façade and playfully thought to myself, it was all a game now, was it?

I stood up without taking my eyes off him. The smirk grew on his face as he held his chin up, challenging me. My breath caught in my throat as I felt my mouth go dry… He leisurely strode over to me, around me, singing Don Juan's lyrics – the lyrics that seemed to be written just for him.

"_Past the point of no return… No backward glances – _

_Our games of make-believe are at an end_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"…_

_No use resisting – abandon thought, and let the dream descend!_

_What raging fires shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its doors?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return – the final threshold!_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return…"_

He was teasing me. I knew it, and he most definitely knew it. First he took me in his arms, to which a gasp escaped me and too soon he released me, and slid his ungloved hands down my bare arm. That sent a shiver of pleasure up my spine. Love and amusement shone in his eyes as they bore into mine, daring me to follow up to his challenge. His game of seduction.

With a small smile I walked slowly to the front of the stage, Aminta's reply to Don Juan's words emerging from my rouge-painted lips.

"_You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry - _

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence… Silence…_

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why!_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenceless and silent…_

_Now I am here with you – No second thoughts_

_I've decided… Decided…"_

I sang the last word with finality, gazing straight into Erik's eyes. I promised myself to him right then and there. I had glanced up at Raoul earlier, and I was sure I saw tears shining in his eyes. My heart wrenched for him, but I just couldn't return the way he felt about me. Not when I felt that way for the man I was singing with right then. Diverting my attention back to that man, I continued.

"_Past the point of no return… No going back now!_

_Our passion-play has now at last begun…_

_Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question – _

_How long shall we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom – _

_When will the flames at last, consume us?"_

Our duet reached its peak – our voices, almost as though they were our very souls, rose in pitch and intertwined with one another in perfect harmony as we ascended the intertwining staircase to reach the bridge over the stage. We steadily walked towards each other, completely oblivious to our surroundings.

"_Past the point of no return - the final threshold!_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!_

_We've past the point of no return…"_

At that point, Erik had spun me so that I was leaning into his embrace, our hands entwined. His lips were now but an inch from my ear, his breath tickling me as the last lyric we sang hung in the air. It was as if we were now in our own little world – Raoul and the tense situation we were actually in were all forgotten. Erik wasn't done yet.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude… _

_Say you want me with you here beside you…"_

Strangely, his voice sounded so sorrowful, so full of longing. He gently slid out of our embrace and he turned me to face him. He grasped my hands to his exposed chest and continued with his beautiful voice… and I looked at him with nothing but love.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too…!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of…"_

At that moment, I could see in the shadows behind Erik a pistol being cocked and pointed _directly at his head. _Before I could think, my hand reached up and snatched Erik's mask off his face, knowing it would drive him away instantaneously. My expectations were exceeded.

His face was exposed, and his eyes that previously shone with love and amusement now held a stormy mix of anger, hurt and betrayal… I looked at him apologetically, unable to do much else. The incident that I had caused triggered screams of fear and stunned expressions.

Erik grabbed me around the waist and grasped me tightly to him. In anger and frustration he unsheathed his rapier and cut a rope that triggered a trapdoor in the bridge, leading us to fall back into the darkness of his world.

On our way down, I shut my eyes to the horrified screams that followed a huge crash of the magnificent chandelier landing on the plush scarlet seats.

TBC

A/n: whew! you guys better appreciate this – it's 2 weeks to exams and yet I wrote this just for you guys… hope it was satisfactory! I'm rather proud of it, I don't know bout you guys – so review, ok? Few ppl I wanna thank for the feedback on my last chappie –

**sushibles : **my dear, I wrote this fic for the _very_ reason of making people think…! Hahaa! Anyway.. I am NOT a Raoul fan! Anyone who reads this fic isn't.. he is Le Fop and he should die. You should read what my reviewers say bout him – they think up glorious torture methods and everything! Oh yeah, we don't like RC shippers either. And dude, chapter 3? It was a _hormonal_ scene:P

**Chocolate Covered Icicles : **dude you got the yummiest username.. (grin) thanx for your amazing support, and I hope I wrote the scene to expectations. We cant have the fantastic EC ending too soon ;)

**WildPixieChild16 : **girl you got an awesome username! And thanx for your support, and hope the update was satisfactory..

**tiny dancer : **ahh my loyal reviewer! Hello! And umm.. I don't know why Christine's into Raoul – he is Le Fop! And he waddles! Hmm.. on Christine and Meg.. well, it _was _Meg who found Erik's mask at the end so I wanted to include that bit in. (covers mouth) gasp! I just gave away a little bit! Mann.. and yea the last line I was fond of too thanks for wishing me luck on my exams! You're the first, so I luve you specially for caring (grin) thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed the new chappie :D

**Kat097 : **I believe so.. shall we go RC shipper hunting? (grin) thanks for your amayyzing support – I hold yours to highest esteem cuz.. dude you wrote Cold Cold Heart. Nuff sed ;) hope you enjoyed this one!

**the shrew : **(grin) hello! (wave) glad you like my fic so much! It gives me a happy… and that EC moment in Christine's dressing room was my special treat for EC shippers everywhere! (grin) so yeah – glad you enjoyed it! Hope THE SCENE was to your liking! ;)

**obsession is love : **(grin) yeah Christine would never have to know.. ;) hahaa! Raoul? Oh you can garrotte him for all I care – he is Le Fop. He is insignificant. And yeah I really made him an asshole with that comment huh.. but what can I say? I'm a hardcore EC-ist

**Number 356 : **hehee.. thanks for your support m'dear – it's meant lots!

**LostSchitzophrenic : **hello! It's been a while, huh? Well, here's THE scene! Hope you liked it!

**Rikku Ree : **well that EC bit was for EC shippers everywhere! (grin) we're all hopeless romantics, are we not? Hehee.. oh yeah – you have GOT to send me that URL! I wanna blow Raoul's face apart and hang up the little blown up bits in separate bits of wall in his bedroom…


	12. Chapter 11: Down Once More

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Chapter 11

Previous disclaimer applies.

Panic shook me to my very core. I had acted carelessly on impulse when I had removed Erik's only sanctuary, and now I pay the price – the man I so loved has returned to his violent self. And at this point, he was past the point of all rational thought. He had my hand in a vice-like grip as he dragged me back down into his world of eternal darkness…

He seemed to be muttering darkly to himself, completely lost in the pain and rage that I myself had caused. Pain shot through my arm as he retained his tight grip, and I struggled to remove myself from it. He would not have it, however. He tugged at my arm suddenly and demanded in angered song.

"_Why do you ask am I bound and chained_

_To this cold and dismal place! _

_Not for any mortal sin – _

_But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_

I grew frightened of him once more. I tried to repress it from overwhelming me, as I knew that was what caused our first misunderstanding, but I found that I could not! I fought to remove my hand from his but to no avail. I was at the point of tears, and that only caused Erik's rage to intensify. He had roughly put me in the gondola and rowed me to his lair which I once regarded as a musical heaven.

But through my fear-clouded eyes I only saw my prison.

We reached the dreaded destination… Erik roughly pulled me out and shook me by the shoulders, demanding why I had done what I did. Desperation was read clear in his eyes and I felt my fear dissipate once more. And when it did I wondered, _was I going to fear him every time he got this way?_ My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it rested its palm on Erik's marred cheek.

I saw the briefest glimpse of tears before Erik's enraged façade regained dominance on his features. He grabbed my arm painfully and dragged me to my bedroom. A shocked gasp escaped me as I realized that the wedding gown that the mannequin was wearing was spread across the bed in its pristine white glory. Made of shimmering duchess satin lined with pearls, crystals and lace, it looked like it was picked right out of a fairytale.

But this was no fairytale.

"You're mine, Christine. Don't you _ever _think otherwise," Erik growled from the doorway. He knew that I knew what he had in mind for me. His eyes which used to shone with nothing but tender affection for me now bore straight through me with a frightening sharpness, sending shivers up my spine. Tears burned my eyes again when a sudden thought struck me like a bolt of lightning – was I ever going to have _my _Erik back again?

The man in his place strode out purposefully with all the grace of a feline predator, leaving me to change. I did so as quickly as I could, praying for the courage I needed to confront Erik about what had just occurred moments before on the stage before the whole of Paris.

When I went out clad in the luxurious gown, I could see Erik hunched over something at the foot of the now-naked mannequin. I looked at its dead face and a cold shiver slithered up my spine as I did so. The thing Erik was hunched over glinted in the candlelight before I realized what it was – it was the engagement ring that Raoul had given me, that Erik stole during the Masquerade.

I regarded the man before me for a moment. Why had he kept it? Is he going to keep me underground the same way he has that ring? Anger surged through me at the thought of being kept away from everything I once knew and loved. As much as I knew I loved Erik, I did not want to be kept as if I were some animal!

The words that flowed from my mouth were sarcastic, mocking. "Are you going to keep me down here Erik? Only to sate your yearning for flesh? Has your lust for blood finally been satisfied!" He looked at me coldly, my ring still in his grasp. He stood, and he towered over me. "My fate has condemned me to nothing but bloodshed, Christine. And I had never had the pleasure of a woman's touch. Ever." He whispered the last word in longing and melancholy.

His hand reached out to stroke my cheek and I was all too willing to give in to his caresses. But they never came. He had turned his face away from me, lost in his miserable musings of how his face had been the one to blame for anything that had gone wrong between us. He spoke of how his mother had spared him no love… Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and snapped fiercely at me.

He condemned me to spending an eternity with him and his seemingly horrifying visage. Sympathy slowly crept into my heart once more – it had, after all, led me to love this man in the first place. The first time that I ever saw his face – I'll never forget that day. Quite strangely, as if by fate, a sombre, melancholic song made its way to my lips.

"_This haunted face… _

_Holds no horror for me now…_

_It's in your soul – _

_Where the true distortion lies…"_

His sapphire eyes seemed to be fighting tears, and his angry walls seemed to be crumbling. I shakily tried to smile at my progress – but once more, my dear, extremely foolish fiancée had to make his appearance. At that precise moment, no less!

Erik was being smug and sarcastic; as if I were a prize he had just won just to spite Raoul. This irritated me. So much so that when Erik had me in his tight embrace, I tried to break out of it – the man infuriated me sometimes, and one of those times just _had _to be now! He sneered dryly at me, "your lover makes a _passionate _plea!" I turned to Raoul and pleaded, "Please, Raoul, it's useless!"

Then he made yet another mistake – he spoke of compassion to Erik. Was he blind! Did he honestly think that Erik would respond to such tactics? He did not, obviously. Raoul then begged to let him see me. Erik, with a rather frightening sneer on his face, pushed the level to raise the portcullis, granting Raoul access into his domain.

He was now like a mouse trapped in a cat's claws.

Erik strode out to "greet" his "guest". I watched him carefully, praying that he would not do what I think he was going to do. Erik was rather unpredictable at this point – all one had to do was presume the worst for his victim. I proved to be correct, unfortunately.

Erik had whipped out a lasso from the murky depths beneath him and had landed directly on its target – Raoul's throat. As the portcullis descended back into the water, Erik tied Raoul to the grill with terrifying precision and efficiency. He yelled out to me with finality, "Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death – _This _is the choice! _This is the point of no return!"_

I stood, stunned, looking back and forth from Erik to Raoul and back again. Anger and desperation fought for dominance in my racing heart. Without thought, the most bitter of words came forth from my mouth – cursing my teacher and the man I supposed I loved till that very moment, when he had my childhood friend's life in his grasp, threatening to take it if I were to refuse him.

"_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…_

_Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!"_

Raoul begged for my forgiveness, for his failure of being able to save me. Erik retrieved another lasso, a hangman's noose. He slipped it around Raoul's throat and tightened it roughly, choking him. A gasp of terror escaped me as I saw my friend's life dangle in the balance. It all depended on _me… _Erik dangled him like a prize to be won, to be earned. My thoughts were swimming in desperation to come to a decision, only to find that I could not!

I did not want to condemn myself to a life with Erik as he is now, nor do I want Raoul to lose his life because of it. I looked upon Erik, finding only a man desperate for love… _my _love… and then I knew that the desperation had driven to the edge. Perhaps over it, and maybe the man I loved, my gentle Angel of Music I so trusted and cared for, may not return.

I sang what I thought was my sympathetic farewell to him - to any possibility of us in my ideal retrospect happening ever again. No. From that day forward, I would only be his servant at his beck and call to his emotional needs in exchange for my friend's life.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness…_

_What kind of life had you known?_

_God gave me courage to show you – _

_You are not alone!"_

I had waded out to him during the short song, and I stopped in front of him. Then I brought his lips down to meet mine, a kiss of surrender. I could feel him stiffen, as if he were unsure of what was happening. When I pulled back, I could have wept with joy – his walls had crumbled, and there my Angel was. Tears shone in his beautiful eyes but I could have cared less.

I kissed him again with vigour, leaning further into his embrace - hoping that he'd acknowledge that I wanted him as he was at that moment. No anger, no sadness, only us in our little world as we were on stage. He responded to me sweetly, his tears gently spilling over to wet my cheeks. He returned my kiss like it was our first, and my heart overflowed with passionate love that was once more recovered.

When I pulled back, I smiled at him softly. He did not return it, however. A frown replaced the smile on my face. His shoulders wracked with broken sobs as he whispered to me the words I never expected, nor did I want to: "leave me…!"

TBC

**A/n: **hoohoohoo! Aren't I just evil? You didn't think it was gonna end so happily so easily, did you? moohaha! Course not.. :P im probly gonna get flames for the ending. Hehehee! Ok then – explanations! The whole split personality thing? Don't you think that Erik does have two different sides to him? The Angel of Music as opposed to the Phantom of the Opera? The man who loves Christine and the man who hates society for making him what he is?

Think about it guys:P besides, it matched Christine's intentions so I don't think it turned out too badly. Tell me if it did though!

**Rikku Ree: **I LOVE YOUR LINK! I sat there beating Le Fop up at least 13 times straight and I was cackling like some whacko. My mum looked at me funny and left me be. Lol! I know, but Erik had to go mad – it's important to the story! Haha! Well, hope ya enjoyed this one, and hope ya don't flame me too badly for the cliffy ;)

**Anawye: **hello there! Glad you're enjoying it! Hope this chapter was to your liking ;)

**LostSchitzophrenic: **I did well? Yay! I was so nervous bout working it so that it doesn't alter the ECness of it all coz I adore the ECness of it all :P haha! Don't we all, huh? Hehe! Sorry I couldn't post sooner, I've got my GCSE exams starting this week!

**WildPixieChild16: **well yeah. I wanted to justify why Christine removed his mask! I mean, c'mon I wasn't gonna let her remove it to go along with Le Fop's plan! So I chose to put Erik's life in danger instead. Lol! Hope you likeys.. thanks for reviewing!

**obsession is love: **ur review, quite frankly, confuzzled me. And yea – Le Fop crying kinda emphasizes his sissy personality. Cmon lets face it – he hired several teams of police officers to capture ONE MAN. How much more of a coward can you get?

**Kat097: **my fave author of all time! Look! RC shippers! releases hounds and gators moohahahahaha! Feel the EC shipper power! We should also go after EOW. i really hate MarySues. I believe there's nothing more annoying. And uhh.. I hope I sorted it out? Hehehee.. I don't want a disaster beyond my imagination to occur! I don't want a disaster within my imagination to occur! Actually, It'd be lovely if no disaster occurred at all ;P haha! Hope u enjoyed!

**kristinekat13: **hello again! Wasn't that a sweet greeting? It kinda makes us all go "I want one!" don't we? Lol! Well hope ya enjoyed this chappie – don't hurt me for the cliffy! hide

**tiny dancer: **hellooo! (waves) glad u think I did a good job – of course you're cool! Listening to PONR is cool! So that makes me cool too.. hahaha! And how can I not luve you specially? You give kickass reviews! Which, once again, I'd like to thank you for.. :)

p.s. guys I know that I've been sloww at updating and im sorry! Exam time right now, but as soon as june 10th comes, I'm all yours okay:P till then, enjoy the chappies I manage to fork out!

Cookies and Gerry plushies for all!

GoldenLyre


	13. Chapter 12: Forgiveness

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Chapter 12

Previous disclaimer applies.

His crystalline blue eyes shone with tears, his heartbreak apparent in his expression. I stood there, agape, my hand still on his marred cheek. He looked at me as if it were the final time he was going to, and he waded away from me, his shoulders hunched in painful defeat…

Hearing Raoul choke broke me out of my reverie. "Christine!" I quickly, dutifully, waded over to him and untied him. As soon as the ropes came loose, Raoul had me in a tight embrace. My heart wrenched in my chest as I heard Erik's voice resound in heartbreaking pain, "Go now! Go now, and leave me!"

I immediately pulled away from Raoul and looked him in the eye. He looked confused as he asked, "Christine, what's the matter?" My bottom lip trembled as I knew of the pain that I was going to cause him. "Raoul I can't marry you!" I blurted with a sob. Tears collected in my eyes again – the thought of losing my friend again flooding my mind.

He looked at me in shock. I sniffed, and he still did not say a thing. He eventually looked away from me, still unable to say anything. When he did, he gulped and whispered, "It's him, isn't it? The Phantom - it is the Phantom whom you love, right?" I shakily looked up at him and nodded uncertainly.

Jealousy and defeat battled for dominance on his features. He looked away, unable to say anything. I was trembling all over in anticipation of what he had to say of my confession. His reaction was somewhat… subdued, however.

"Christine, I love you. Does that mean anything anymore?"

He looked at me again, and I saw frustrated defeat blaze in his eyes. That frightened me slightly… Raoul was a man of power in society – God knows what he's capable of doing when driven emotionally! I chose my words carefully…

"Raoul, I took comfort in your company once, I truly did. And I did love you once, I think. That was probably when we were children… You loved Little Lottie, Raoul… But now she has grown up. She has fallen in love with her Angel of Music…"

He looked at me, tears filling his eyes. Sorrow and helplessness engulfed me at his reaction. Then he said softly, "Then let her go to him. He's waiting."

I gave Raoul one last embrace which he returned hesitantly. When I pulled away, I looked at him once more and whispered to him, "Goodbye, my friend…"

He smiled shakily and pushed me away, encouraging me to go to my beloved.

I walked into the bedroom that Erik always gave me whenever I had come to stay for our lessons. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, tearfully singing along to the tinkling music that came from the music box.

"_Masquerade…_

_Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade…_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you…"_

The Erik I had once known to be so strong and composed was broken… Before me sat a man whom could very well die of heartbreak. Tears blurred my vision again as I knew how much those words had more meaning to him than it did anyone else. My heart swelled for him, once again clarifying that I wanted to do anything possible to keep him from the atrocities of human nature.

He turned his gaze to me, and sang to me ever so beautifully despite the tears that shone in his azure eyes, _"Christine, I love you…" _I bit my lip, gulping back a sob at his proclamation, which was sung with such defeat… His eyes never left mine as I walked over to him and held him in a tight embrace.

I could feel his shoulders wrack with sobs as he buried his face into my corset. His arms came around me desperately like a man hanging onto a lifeline. I planted a kiss on his forehead and whispered loudly enough for him to hear, "I love you too…"

He pulled away from me hesitantly and looked up at me. I knelt before him and my hand stroked his deformity. His gaze held mine disbelievingly, as if I were only a cruel illusion. I leaned forward and planted kisses all over his scars, silently proving that I was there, I was real. His cheek was wet with tears, and I kissed them away too, providing what comfort I could to this man who had given me so much. So much that I did not deserve.

"Do you mean it this time?"

Erik's voice was almost childlike in its soft nervousness. I looked at him, my fingers tracing his scars as my lips just did. I whispered to him, "I always have…" Desperation returned to his eyes and he exclaimed, turning his face away from me, "Do not jest, Christine! I heard you on the rooftop with your _Vicomte! _Why didn't you go with him and _leave me be!"_

By this time he was pacing his room with his head in his hands. I stayed where I was and explained myself softly, calmly… Well, attempted to: "Erik, you killed a man that night… tell me I hadn't the right to be frightened of you. And to seek comfort in an embrace of a _friend._ The kiss was completely uncalled for, and I didn't feel a thing… I kept comparing that to you… Look at me in the eye, Erik! Tell me!" I ended up yelling hysterically, desperate to get him to understand how I felt that night.

As if on command, his teary eyes looked into mine, silently seeking the forgiveness that I had already given him by accepting him. Hesitantly he asked, "How could you possibly forgive me for that? I even attempted to kill your _friend! _How could you give yourself to a murderer, Christine, _how?" _His expression turned hysterical. I stood up as quickly as the soggy gown would allow and wrapped my arms around his waist in a warm embrace.

"Because no matter what, he's my Angel of Music too. And I love him… more than anything else in the world…" I whispered into the opening of his shirt, against his skin. I felt him shiver and his arms came around me, almost overwhelming me as his frame was larger than mine. He planted small kisses on my shoulder, up to my neck… I shivered in response.

"I'll spend the rest of my life to prove my worth, Christine. I swear it…" He whispered into my ear. I replied just as softly, "Erik… you already have…" Then no more words were said, we only remained in each others' embrace…

The fragile peace was shattered as I could hear angry yells of a mob making their way down to the lair. Erik heard it too as he pulled away and spoke softly, "We have to leave." He made his way out of the bedroom with his hand in mine.

The mob had come sooner than expected, with Meg and Raoul on the sidelines. A dreadful cloud of sudden silence fell over us.

TBC

A/n: MOOHAHA the glorious twist. I figured I wanna make it longer than usual, just to spice things up ;) And also, I don't want Erik and Christine to be on the run from the fuzz coz hell, wat about the kids? P and I highly doubt that a life of a criminal is a life that they both deserve to live. I've read so many fics where they were living on the run, and I didn't want that to happen. Ok im done rambling…

I LOVE my reviewers! You all are incredible and this fic would have been nothin without ya'll!

**monroe-mary : **Poo. I forgot I reassured you. P meh took the fun out of it. Oh well! You are 100 right about Le Fop having the gift (which is probly the only thing hes good at) of ill-timed appearances. Stoopid fop. And hope you enjoyed the explanation bit ;)

**Bumble0Bee : **girl, I'm hardcore EC! Never ever will you see me write something that will have Christine romancing Le Fop. I mean, she could get hair gel all over her hands if she runs her hands thru his hair! Gross.. The gel really sticks. It's disgusting.

**Number 356 : **honey when you're an EC shipper, no matter how hardcore, you NEVER apologise for it! It sez so in the EC Union Handbook :P

**SilverRose12 : **oohh.. new reviewer! Hey there! Hahaa.. glad you saw my point about Erik's split personality.. ok I never thought he was schitzo, just the fact that he was one person once, and another the next moment :P haha, thank you so much.. I was actually really iffy about capturing Christine.. But I'm glad you think I did it well :D it boosts the confidence a lot ;) Aand.. YEAH LETS BURN LE FOP! Wahaha we're evil shippers. Moohaha – hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

**ElvenLadyOfLegolas : **Hahahaa! Thank you so much! (bows) I try to make it as believable as possible… and yes, Le Fop is rather ridiculous for sleeping outside her door. And everyone calls the PHANTOM obsessive? Lol! Heeerre's the update! Hope u likeys:D

**LovingMemory : **HELLO! I think I reviewed one of your stories beore.. :D totally luved it Kat 097 is my favourite author! Her works are just the best ever! She had my vote for the PhanPhic Awards :D oh yeah – invisible camels? Do they eat hair gel:D that would be REALLY handy! ;)

**Cara and Hans : **Hahahaa! Your review is by far the most enthusiastic – thank you so much! You really know how to make an author feel luved hugs I was also frustrated with the ending, so I decided to change it! Well duh :P Hope the update was satisfactory.. I knew it took forever, but I had exams. Still do, actually :P anyway.. here ya go!

**Maeve of the Nile : **WOW! After disappearing you're back! Hahaha! I suppose the cliffy MADE you review.. lol! Well, moohaha! I have updated. And another cliffy. MOOHAHAHA!

**Razzy : **oooh! I promoted my story didn't I.. ehehehh.. (sheepy) I got no shame, as you can see, and I am psyched that you're impressed.. and thanks! I'm gonna need it! Hahaa! Hope this was worth waiting for:D

Ps to everyone : I know it took forever and I'm really sorry. Damn the GCSE people! Next chappie comin soon hopefully ) Till then, hope you guys enjoyed this!

Heaps of luve

GoldenLyre / Kel


	14. Chapter 13: Redemption

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Chapter 13

Previous disclaimer applies.

The tense silence lasted for what seemed like forever until the police officer leading the mob cleared his throat and said in a quivering voice, "Monsieur Opera Ghost, you are hereby under arrest…"

At this, all eyes turned to him. Terrified shock overtook me and I screamed hysterically, "NO!" I had Erik's arm in a tight grasp and I refused to let go. Erik turned to me, melancholic regret shone in his eyes. He seemed to be holding back tears. I buried my face into his shoulder murmuring repeatedly that I refused to let him go.

I felt Erik's hand tip my chin to make me look at him. Tears threatened to overflow in his eyes as they did in mine… He whispered brokenly, "Christine… I love you…" With that, he tried to pry my hands off his arm. I screamed again and tightened my grip. Why was the whole world against us!

Desperation overwhelmed me as I held him in an embrace, using what remained of my strength, both physical and mental. I was exhausted either way. I collapsed and brought Erik down with me. I felt his arms come around me in a warm embrace. I heard him whisper, "I have to go…" I shook my head into his chest, not trusting myself to say anything.

Then, I turned my head to the sound of Raoul intervening. "Monsieur, who was it who pressed charges against Monsieur Erik?" He asked calmly. I looked at my friend as if he were insane – what in God's name was he doing!

The police officer appeared flustered and surprised at the question, "Why… the managers! And was it not you who wanted this man's capture, Monsieur le Vicomte? We are merely following orders, sir!" Raoul appeared thoughtful and pondered this. Erik's head had shot up and stared at him incredulously. Renewed rage flared in his bright eyes.

I tightened my embrace, burying my face into his shoulder, silently begging him to not do anything that would ruin his chances at freedom from this. The oppression, the seclusion, everything. We were together now and that was all that mattered. He shifted me so that I was in his lap, seated more comfortably with his arms around my shivering frame.

I listened intently to Raoul and the police officer's conversation.

Raoul had replied to the officer, "What would you say if I retracted that order?"

The police officer appeared to be surprised yet again and said in a disgruntled tone, "Monsieur, that would mean charges _would _be dropped – however, I'd like to question why you had almost the entire troop of officers to capture this one man? And why you'd retract that order now? Besides, the managers and staff here very much would not allow this man to go free!"

Raoul sighed, hanging his head in what seemed like shame and replied softly, "I apologise for wasting your time, Officer. But the reason why I had gone to such extremes is because his capture was to solve a personal matter between myself and Mademoiselle Daae…"

Before the police officer said anything, a person in the mob yelled out in rage, "That monster murdered Joseph Buquet! And Monsieur Piangi tonight! We are _not _letting him get away with that!"

Now I had to say something to that because I knew no one truly cared about their deaths. They were never very well-liked in the theatre anyway! I sat up and defiantly exclaimed, "How dare you! Using their deaths to get rid of Erik! None of you even _cared _about them! Least of all you all! If I remember correctly, there was more hostility between you all and them than civility!

The nerve of you all… Blaming their deaths on Erik just so he'd be sent away! _Have you no shame! How much guilt and pain must you cost this man before you're satisfied!" _I was screaming in trembling rage with tears burning my eyes by the end. Erik intertwined his fingers with mine and squeezed in reassurance. I inhaled deeply and settled back into his embrace, sobbing softly into his neck. I whispered to him, "Why can't they leave us be?"

Erik replied equally softly, "I don't know, Christine…" and planted a soft kiss to my temple, his tears falling softly down his cheek. His fate was still left undecided. I knew everyone's eyes were on us in shock, eyes open wide with slack jaws. I closed my eyes tightly and kept as close as possible to Erik as I could as if it were our last moments together.

They probably were anyway.

Raoul suddenly announced, "I retract my accusations of Monsieur Erik of any wrong doing within this Opera House. As for the damage, I'd be happy to see to it that reconstruction starts right away."

The next thing heard was a raspy voice that no one expected.

It was Erik's voice.

"I'll oversee it," he said. Everyone now looked at him with undivided attention. He had his eyes looking at the cavern floor as he spoke, unable to look at anyone in the eye. He continued, "I volunteer my services to reconstruct the Opera Populaire. I take full responsibility for its damage."

I looked up and saw Raoul smile, obviously pleased at Erik's proposition. "Very well then, Monsieur Erik. I shall expect draft sketches next week in the office. I shall discuss our new situation with the managers," Raoul said smoothly.

A brief silence drifted on us again before the police officer stuttered, "Umm… I suppose the case is closed then… Monsieur le Vicomte, we shall send the paperwork to be signed to you tomorrow."

Raoul bowed slightly and replied, "Of course. Thank you very much. Now if anyone doesn't mind, I shall be taking my leave."

Just like that, he got into the gondola and started to row away.

The now embarrassed and ashamed mob quickly made their way out along with the police officer.

Leaving Erik and I by ourselves.

I looked at him. He looked at me.

We both asked each other simultaneously, "What just happened?"

TBC

A/n: Hahahaa! Don't you luve how it left off? See, I just had a lot of chocolate and my exams are finally over so I came up with this random crap as a chapter… Wasn't as well as I intended cuz I lost the notes I made for it! Nevertheless I hope you guys put up with it, and review or flame me, whatever you want :D

I got tired of all the drama so I left it off on a rather funny note I enjoyed that! Hehee! Anyway, explanations include : Raoul is a nice guy, I give him that and I believe he's the kind of guy to step aside willingly for Christine to be happy. Next thing, my Christine got a backbone and stands up for what she thinks is right. My Christine kicks ass! Umm.. and the whole "you're blaming Erik" thing? I got Christine to lie well. And strike guilt into the mob (so they'd leave her and Erik alone) :D That was fun too

I LOVE

**Razzy : **Hey there! Thanks for sayin I stay true to the scene. I was nervous about it, coz I didn't want to ruin it for phans of the movie :) And I believe Raoul's a good guy, just stoopid Hahaa! Hope you enjoyed my random filler chapter!

**LovingMemory : **Haha! You love Raoul-bashing don't you? Haha then you'd probably hate me for making him the good guy here. To be fair though, he's got power and used it to get Erik out of trouble. But I could use your camels to eat his supply of hair gel coz lets face it, gel is just gross And ribbons gay.

**ElvenLadyOfLegolas : **Hello hello hellooooo :) Glad you liked! I try to stay as true to the story as I possibly can. But this chappie is very random and filler-like, but review anyway ok? Much appreciated:P

**obsession is love : **Hehee.. Thanks heaps :) Well to be perfectly honest, I spent ages pondering how I'd get Erik out of trouble. It was really tough! He killed people and destroyed the Opera House! So this seemed the best way to do it. Sorry if it doesn't seem all that realistic though hence the phrase "PHICTION" :P Hahaha!

**yay : **Um. Wow. Short. Thank you though!

**SilverRose12 : **Yeah I changed the ending! I couldn't possibly have Christine picking Raoul over Erik again! I love responding to reviews – you guys make the fic what it is ;) And I try to make my fics as believable as possible so I'm glad you think so! Thank you so much! And yes, it's gonna end happy. I can't have EC end any other way ;)

**monroe-mary : **Hey there! Yeah Raoul was raised as an aristocrat, so he's gotta have nobility :) hence the nobility And duude, when people in power are threatened, it's not pretty. I've read to many fics where Raoul turns murderous and totally OOC. And Im glad you're into my story so much! Hahaha! I feel so flattered .

**Number 356 : **I know! It's what all EC shippers dream of :D

**Bumble0Bee : **Honey I cant have an EC any other way than happy ;)

**Maeve Of The Nile : **Glad to see you back :) Thank you for thinking it's great, I'm really flattered :) And hope I managed to amend their almost "on-the-run" situation.. My lack of knowledge of the French law stumped me so I did what I was capable of.. Hope it was tolerable :P

**Rikku Ree : **Nyah Im really nervous bout this chapter coz you wanted so much to see how it works out.. I really hope I didn't disappoint! And as much as Erik and Christine together is pleasing, I think it'd be more than a little uncomfortable for them to be running for their lives the entire time.. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. This chappie was really for you ;)

**tiny dancer : **Hey there! Hahaa.. I can be deep when I wanna be.. That "masquerade" bit was so sad I couldn't help myself – how could anyone NOT notice the bitterness there? Thanks for everything you said – you know how to make a girl happy :) And hope this chappie didn't disappoint. Im really nervous about this one..

**Sister Rosette : **Hello! Welcome to my fic :) Haha! Yeah I wish the movie could've been made this way too, which is why I wrote this fic in the first place ;P I am a very.. umm.. "passionate" EC shipper.. ;)

Guys I love you all, I truly appreciate your tolerance, and Chapter 14 is in progress!

Heaps of luve,

GoldenLyre / Kel xoxo


	15. Chapter 14: Hope

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Chapter 14

Previous disclaimer applies.

Erik and I remained in each other's embrace long after everyone had disappeared. For most of that time, I was simply staring at the ripples in the murky lake. The silence was broken when I murmured to Erik out of the blue, "I didn't know you were an architect too…"

Erik looked down at me, his beautiful eyes shining again with life before he replied with a small smile, "One of my many secrets, my dear…" A grin grew on my lips as I said, "I'll find them out in time!" He chuckled quietly before planting a small kiss on my temple. I let out a sigh in response and snuggled more into his warm embrace, never wanting to let go again.

As tempting as that sounded, it was getting very cold and I was getting very tired. A yawn escaped me, and drifted off to sleep on Erik's shoulder.

When I woke up, I was lying in the swan bed in a loving embrace. I looked up and saw Erik sleeping peacefully with a new mask in place. I frowned and gently removed it from his face. He sighed quietly and shifted closer to me. I smiled and tucked my head under his chin, just relishing his company.

"Christine… Why'd you take it off?"

I tilted my head up to look into Erik's sleep-glazed eyes which were currently twinkling in amusement. I smiled and said indignantly, "I don't like it. It feels too cold." Before I got the chance to snuggle up to him once more, he started _tickling _me.

The Phantom of the Opera, a man of composure and feline grace, was _tickling _me!

I laughed so hard I fell off the bed! I grabbed Erik's collar and brought him down with me. We landed on the worn Persian rug with a soft thud. We slowly stopped laughing as Erik propped himself up on his elbows, and our eyes met.

His beautiful eyes were soft and loving… A delightful warmth shrouded me at the realization that his expression was only for me.

Only for me…

I smiled and kissed him softly, and pulling back before he had a chance to respond. At his frown, I asked, "Don't you have designs to work on?" His smile returned and nodded before kissing me softly on the forehead and getting up.

I sat up and watched him work at his slanted desk, his hand moving in fluid, professional strokes. I walked over to him and watched him draw. I gasped – they were extraordinary! An extraordinary blueprint of the Opera House lobby lay before me. Scattered across the tabletop was similar blueprints of different parts of the Opera House.

Erik looked up from his work momentarily. Before I could meet his eye, he looked away with a smile.

I gazed at him a few more minutes, quite unable to comprehend that our happy ending had finally come. I walked to his bookcase to retrieve something that would entertain me while he busied himself with his work.

That had been almost a full year ago. Today, we were preparing for the grand reopening of the Opera Populaire and I haven't quite seen Erik so nervous before. His hands were shaking as they fumbled to slip on his black leather gloves.

He had fumbled to tie on his cravat as well, so with a giggle I had helped him tie it securely around his throat. He looked at me gratefully. I had already dressed in a gift that Erik had given me for the occasion. It was a beautiful scarlet gown with off-the-shoulder sleeves, a beautifully embroidered bodice in gold thread and a full skirt lined with black lace and more embroidery.

We made our way up to see a party in full-swing in the newly-built lobby, restored to its wondrous former glory, complete with golden statues and candelabras. We made our way down the stairs, and I mingled with people I used to work with when I was a ballet girl. Erik stayed close to me, quiet; replying only when he was being talked to.

I could feel discomfort radiating from him as Raoul approached us and gave me a friendly peck on the cheek. He congratulated Erik on his fine designs. He had said to him, "None of this could've been possible without you." For what must be the first time in his life, Erik felt embarrassed.

The party was highly enjoyable. So much so, it felt as if it were _too _perfect. By the end of the night when Erik and I were back down in the catacombs, I shared my discomforts with him. Erik was very much unlike himself and shrugged it off with a laugh, saying, "Don't jinx it, dearest."

I looked at him as if he grew another head. His character had changed so much since we had gotten… well, together. And more intimate. He seemed a lot happier, as if a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. I smiled to myself, finding that I liked it.

Even more so when I was safely and comfortably snuggled in his embrace at night.

TBC

A/n: Hey everyone! There's gonna be the epilogue after this, then it's all done! I've grown really attached to this fic, and I don't think it would've been able to grow without you guys, my reviewers. So for that, cheers to every and anyone who's followed this fic from its first chapter :) Much appreciated!

On to thanking my glorious reviewers!

**Number 356 : **Well, you brighten my day whenever you review :) So thank YOU so much for that!

**shamaho : **Aww thank you so much! I didn't know I was on anyone's faves list, to be perfectly honest! Im really flattered, so thank you so much!

**Rikku Ree : **Well, don't mobs usually expect bloodshed? Hahahaa ;; I offer no excuse for that chapter, but only that my muse was drunk and made me write it weird. Also, I lack knowledge in the matters of French law. Thanks for reviewing, as always ;) All the ECness I write is for you! ;)

**Razzy : **Hahaa.. Yeah I didn't want Raoul to be portrayed as this nasty guy who deserves to be diminished – too many fics have done that :P And well, don't we all love to see Erik's many talents? Hahaha! Glad you enjoyed it! Here's the new one, hope it was satisfactory :)

**SilverRose12 : **(grin) Im glad to say that this chapter was chock-full of ECness for all the wonderful reviewers such as yourself ;) And I wanted to portray _some _hope in the previous chapter.. Im really not into the whole angsty "Erik's gonna die" kind of fics.. Theyre kinda depressing! Lol Hope you enjoyed!

**tiny dancer : **Thank you soo much :P I did want our dearest Erik to do something special, and that was just something I thought up in the spur of the moment. Im so happy so many of you guys enjoyed that! And like I said before, too many fics have gotten Raoul too out of character – hes a Vicomte! Surely he must've possessed SOME sense, right? ;)

**phantomluver1000 : **Hahaha! Thanks a lot!

**LovingMemory : **Hello! Im glad your invisible camels are at the EC Union's disposal :P And thanks for that compliment bout my Christine Im rather fond of her too as opposed to the wussy in the movie XD And Raoul? Cute? Well.. I did find this one nice picture of Patrick Wilson… Lol! But that's got nothing to do with my fic! Hahaha!

**monroe-mary : **Fantastic that you spoke your mind – I couldn't be more grateful! You've just given me an idea for a sequel! Well, if there are ppl who wanna read my rambles once more… :P And I offer no excuse for the chapter, only that my muse was drunk. XD She got me in a wonky mood and got me writing strange things. The bit at the end of this chappie is kind of a hint to the sequel, just so ya know ;) This chapter was just my way of showing my appreciation to all my reviewers by giving them ECness cuz this fic's about to end… :) just so that's cleared up! Thanks again for the review!

P/s : Over a hundred reviews! You guys ROCK! I love y'all heaps! Erik plushies & cookies for all!

Heaps of luve from your author

GoldenLyre / Kel xoxo


	16. Epilogue: Promises

Her Story by GoldenLyre

Epilogue

Previous disclaimer applies.

Time passed quickly after the reopening of the Opera House. Much to my surprise, I've been asked back to replace Carlotta in the following season. Needless to say, the tiresome diva threw yet another fit, and stomped out of the Opera House for what seemed was the last time. When Erik was informed, he seemed amused, but did not say a word about it.

Erik had kept my voice in shape for the first opera since Don Juan Triumphant, and for all the operas that followed after. Sooner than I realized, we had enough funds to build a home of our own, above ground! Erik calmed me down when I told him excitedly, and said that he'd take care of everything.

I don't think I'd ever forget the day he showed me our new home. He had blindfolded me after a rehearsal one day when I was on my way into my dressing room. He whispered, "Surprise for you. Don't take it off." I giggled a bit and let him lead me to wherever it was he wanted me to go. I felt the temperature around me drop, so I presumed we were outside. He led me into what felt like a carriage.

We were riding for some time; he and I kept quiet during the entire journey. When we pulled to a stop, anticipation had welled up in me even more than when he first put on that blindfold. He led me out, and I felt a gentle breeze blow by. That instantly brought a smile to my face. He slid off the silken blindfold, and I had to blink a few times to comprehend the sight of the most beautiful house before me.

"What do you think?"

I turned to look at him, his bright blue eyes smiling down at me even through that insolent white porcelain that hid half his face. I replied in awe, "I'm speechless! It's amazing…" He smiled and took my hand, and said, "Come on – I'll show you around."

As if the pristine white exterior of the house wasn't a sight to behold as it was, the interior seemed like a totally different world. Sunlight shone off the gleaming marble floor, and my heels that clacked echoed around the large foyer. _When that man says he'd do something, he really means it, _I thought to myself in awe as we walked through the entire house.

The place had been completely furnished with furniture of high quality, and every room tastefully decorated, much to my delight. When we returned to the foyer, I launched myself into Erik's arms. With a delightful laugh, he swung me around twice before setting me back on my feet.

I pulled away slightly to gaze into the eyes I loved so much. _Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore… _Those words I had told Raoul months before reflected Erik so much. He was a passionate man who applied himself completely to everything he did whether it was, God forbid, a calculated kill or an elaborate composition.

My thoughts were put aside as Erik lowered his lips to mine, full of promise, full of many days like these to come. His kiss deepened, and my body, as if having a will of its own, moved closer to Erik's. When we finally broke our passionate embrace, none of us said a word.

However, he was the first to break the silence.

With a smile he brushed a kiss across my knuckles and said, "One love, one lifetime?" Tears suddenly burned as I let out a slight laugh and replied, "Of course…" His eyes made a million promises, all of which I knew he'd keep.

This was our time, and we were going to waste none.

Now I knew many who only knew of the rumours which spread like wildfire of the Opera Populaire and its resident Phantom, most of which only knew based on what was spewed from the lips of the ballet rats and the backstage staff…

But this story is _my_ truth, the story of Christine Daae – the chorus girl, the ingénue, the Prima Donna, the Phantom's lover - told to everyone who had remained oblivious. My name is Christine Daae… and this is the true story behind the Phantom of the Opera and his Angel of Music.

End

A/n: Wow! It's finally done! To everyone who's reviewed, this entire story was for you guys! Im cracking my knuckles and getting prepped in case enough people want a sequel… Anyway! Much love to everyone who's read and enjoyed and reviewed – you guys had made the fic what it was!

**Enchanting Angel: **Thanks for that.. I know, I really need grammatical help ;;; So thanks for the free tuition! Lol! Not being sarcastic just so you know – I really do appreciate all the help I can get… Hope you enjoyed the rest of the fic :)

**tiny dancer: **My most loyal reviewer – God only knows how much I adore you! hahaha! My appreciation for you is boundless I swear it! Lol.. If you really want, there may be a sequel in the works for this story… And Im glad you liked the lightness… I mean, it's the aftermath of all the drama Erik and Christine had to face – it had to be light :) Thanks soo much for sticking with the entire story!

**daferretgirl: **Hello! Hahahaa! Yeah Christine dumped Le Fop! Go Christine! Yayy! It was my intention since I started to give Christine backbone – I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing:)

**Emmanuelle Grey: **Ooohh I bet you're an Emmy fan! I luuuvve her! And I'm glad you like my work! Thanks so much for that.. I really don't care if you're a new reader or not, as long as you enjoyed it, that's pretty much all that matters :) And Im glad you enjoyed chapter 8 – I had fun writing it :)

**Blissful Rose: **Thank you so much :) I try to keep the characters as true to their characteristics as possible… Erik was difficult because he's so complex as a character… Lol I'm rambling! To cut a long story short, thanks for reviewing! It's much appreciated!

**Rikku Ree: **I had writer's block… So I don't really have an excuse for the whole chronological skip there ;; And I don't like angry mobs. Mobs are scary ;; Lol! If you really want a sequel, just say the word and it'll be in the works ok? Fanfic writers work like simple econs – demands will result in supply ;)

**Alex: **I know I wrote a lousy first chapter but God if everyone judged on first impressions, we wouldn't be making a lot of friends would we? (sigh) Do what you want with your time – it really is none of my concern.

**Number 356: **Aww (hug) Neither do I, but it's gotta end sometime… Want a sequel though? I hope you and the other reviewers can put up with me again for another lot of chapters :P

**Rella Amelia Dalton: **Hey there and welcome to my fic:) Thank you soo much, I'm really flattered by your review, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

**SilverRose12: **Hey there – I share your opinion on Erik's personality… I always thought that if he had someone to love and love him back, he'd be as normal as anyone! I really didn't think he should be deprived of a basic human need just because half his face is disfigured. And here the epilogue is for youuu :) Much luves!

P/s: If enough demands are made for a sequel, the supply shall be posted ;) To everyone once again, thank you so much for sticking with me the entire 15 chapters… I really didn't think it'd reach over a hundred reviews! You guys rock, and don't stop supporting Erik and Christine!

Luve from your author

GoldenLyre / Kel xoxo


End file.
